Power of Love
by moovalous3
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP!Jess and Rob have been together for a while now and everything seems to be going smoothly...until they find themselves in a mess with some people who may want our Lightning Girl dead...
1. Probation Officer

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me please! This is my story from the Kissing Rob Contest at mcbc.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. They are the great Meg Cabot's. If you are uncertain if you recognize them or not, just assume they are Meg's. ;)**

* * *

When Rob's probation officer showed up on my front porch, I was shocked. Well, not at first, anyway. At first, I thought it was a Fed wanting to take advantage of my physic powers. But I was wrong. Way wrong.

"Hello. You must be Jessica." said the woman at the door. She was tall and blonde and would have been very pretty if she had a little makeup on and she got out of that awful blue power suit.

"Uh, who wants to know?" I asked.

"Molly Walker. Probation officer," said Molly. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. This way," I said. "Mom! We have a visitor!"

I told Ms. Walker where she could sit, motioning to one of the big yellow couches in our living room.

I really didn't think too much when she said "probation officer." I know, you'd think that I would have thought of Rob in a nanosecond, right? Well, that'd be a no. I didn't, until she sat down in my living room, _then_ it hit me. "Oh my God. You're _Rob's_ probation officer, aren't you? Oh boy..." I said, thinking how much I wished I had slammed my front door in her face.

"Hello. Who is your friend Jessica?" asked my mother.

"Hello," Probation officer Walker said standing up. "I'm Molly Walker. I'm a probation officer." My mom looked stunned. Then, angry and demanded to know if I punched Karen Sue Hanky again. "No, I swear I didn't. I don't think she's _my_ probation officer." I said, hoping that the couch would gobble Molly up so I could end this bad conversation that was getting worse by the second.

"That's correct. I am not Jessica's probation officer. I am Robert Wilkins'." said Ms. Walker.  
Yeah. She actually said that. To my mother, who, looked as if she was going to die on the spot. See, I never told her about Rob being on probation. I just figured that if he said it was a mistake, why should she worry about something that wouldn't happen again? She really doesn't like Rob all that much-except that he like saved my life all those times and all that junk. But she was warming up! I swear! But that warm spot was growing mighty cold just now.

"He's on probation?!" screamed my mother. "Yes, Mrs. Mastriani--" Molly Walker tried to say. "For what?" My mom demanded.

"Well, I cannot disclose that information if he has chosen not to tell you. But why I am here is not bec--" Molly was once again interrupted by my mom saying, "Then WHY are you here? If not because of Jessica or Rob, why then?"

Molly said, "Well, it is kind of about both of them, together." My mom got so angry at that, let me tell you.

"Together? They are together?" my mom asked, like she didn't know! I, who had been very quiet during this fiasco asked, "Are you sure you can't tell me why he's on probation?" Molly sighed. "Stop it!" she yelled. That shut us up quickly. I didn't know she had that kind of voice in her. It was that kind that was really loud and got your attention. "The reason I am here is because Miss Mastriani is a minor, who is going out with an adult of 19 years of age. I have to check up to make sure they aren't doing anything sexual."

Oh. Well, if that didn't send my mother off the wall, I don't think anything will. She was screaming, "SEXUAL?" I was afraid the neighbors would hear. I had to interrupt.  
"Mom! I am NOT doing anything...sexual...with Rob, okay? And Molly, don't check up on us. Rob would never do anything like that. Can you go now? Unless, you've changed your mind and want to tell me what Rob's on probation for. You know--so I can help him." Hey, I had to try right? I was really hoping it would work. I mean, she's a woman, she should know what it's like! Or maybe she doesn't..."No, Miss Mastriani, I cannot tell you. I think I will leave now because I think you two need to talk. I will be back another time. Goodbye."

I walked her to the door and made a mad dash up the stairs--almost there--"Jessica!" my mom's voice stung my ears. I stopped. I would have just kept springing up the stairs, but once I got to my room, how long can I stay up there? It's not like she won't be waiting for me to come downstairs. I mean, I have to eat sometime don't I? Well, anyway, I slowly turned around, dreading what I knew to be a very long talk with my mother. "Yeah, mom?" I said, cringing a little. "Come down here, Jessica. NOW!" I don't think she had to be so forceful. It wasn't like I was going to ignore her and go to my room. I would never do that. Wait never mind. I would so do that, and unfortunately, my mom knows it. Darn! "Okay." I said real casual, as I descended the stairs.

I tried to act like Rob being on probation and my mom not knowing about it is a normal everyday thing. This is exactly what I was trying to get my mom to understand. And, I guess maybe in a way, I was trying to get myself to believe everything was okie dokie.

I could tell she was trying to be calm, but my mom is not normally calm. It's like she just can't do it. Be calm, I mean. We went into the kitchen and didn't say a word to each other until we sat down at the table. "Tell me the truth." my mom said firmly. "Uh, Rob's on probation--I don't know why--but he said it was a mistake and that he'd never do it again." I said, not really knowing what to say.

We talked for an hour. Mostly her talking to me about the hormones that I have and that although I may feel that I love him- I really don't. But I do, I just didn't tell her that. Oh no, not yet. So, when we were done my dad just came home from the restaurants, and then Mikey and Claire Lippmann came not soon after. I was pretty relieved when my dad came home because I knew the conversation would end between mom and me so she could talk to Dad. I hope Dad will take my side, if he doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. Two against one? No chance. And they have much greater power over me together.

So, I left the kitchen knowing that my mother's aware that Rob's on probation(which she's none too happy about) and that were not doing anything sexual (which she was very relieved about). This cannot be good. My mom knowing all this stuff, I mean. Oh, well, too late now. I decided to go talk to Douglas. He must really be freaked from all the yelling earlier. I banged on the door, but didn't enter until he told me too-I didn't want to run into anyone in his room again.

"Come in, Jess." Doug said. So I walked in and sat down on his bed where he was reading some anime comic. "What's up?" I asked. "What was all the yelling about downstairs? And who came to the door?" Douglas asked. I knew these questions would be coming, Douglas isn't dumb, just misunderstood, but I was hoping to talk about something else before having to discuss this topic all over again. "Well?" asked Douglas, getting a little annoyed. I guess he'd been waiting for me to come up here.

I told him everything about Molly Walker and mom getting so mad and then talking to mom after that. After I had told him all that, I felt strangely like a weight had been lifted off of me. "Wow. No wonder mom was mad! Do you know what Rob's on probation for? Did you know about this before now?" Douglas asked. I suddenly felt like I was being interrogated. By my own brother, too!

But it was just Douglas-he needs some excitement between all his comic books-and Tasha.

"No, I have no idea why he's on probation. He won't tell me. All he said was that it was a mistake that he wouldn't do again." I said.

Douglas and I talked for a little while about what he could have done, but we came up with nada. Everything that we thought of seemed so unlike Rob.

I went up to my room to think, like I was supposed to do in the first place. I decided to skip dinner; I wasn't all that hungry all of a sudden. But my dad was kind enough to sneak up some manicotti for me. He didn't stop to talk, but he didn't look angry, or disappointed.  
As I ate my manicotti- couldn't resist- I thought about Rob. To me, Rob could never do anything wrong. Sure, he had the tough guy took, and fiery temper, but he would never do anything intentionally wrong-without a good reason.

It was around three in the morning when I finally got to sleep. Good thing it was February break. You'd think that winter break would be a perfect time to see the guy I love right? No, his probation officer has to come on the Monday I get off. And that wasn't even the last time I'll see her! Well, this will be a great week, I'm so sure.

On any other vacation, I would be allowed to sleep in-at least until 10am! But this time, no. I had to work at Joe's, the family's cheaper restaurant. Well, now it's the most expensive, but Mastriani's construction should start again in March.

I get up, unwillingly, and throw on a pair of jeans and a crimson red polo shirt. (Dad wants us to dress nicely-not like slobs. He says go to Joe Juniors if you want to be a slob). When I get there, I get dish duty, which was probably for the best, since I still couldn't stop thinking about Rob.

I'm standing at the sink, mindlessly washing dishes and glasses with my pruned hands. Then Marge, the woman who does all the paperwork and answers the phones most of the time, comes up to me and tells me Douglas is on the phone. "Douglas?" I asked, like an idiot. "Yes, Jess. Your brother? Douglas? He's on the phone. Got your mind in the clouds again, I see?" she asked. I took the phone and Marge walked away.

Douglas never calls here, if he does it means he's either saying goodbye or, well, I don't know why else he'd be calling. "Douglas? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" now I was interrogating him.

"Mastriani." said the person on the other line, who was obviously NOT Douglas. "Rob?" I said in a loud stage whisper.

"Rob? Why are you calling me? Here? And why'd you say that you were Douglas? You scared me half to death!" I demanded to know.

"Mastriani, chill. I called your house and Doug answered. He told me that you were here today and he said that I could call and say that I was him. That was after he figured out who I was. That guy sure is sharp." Rob explained to me.

"Of course he's sharp! He's not stupid! Just…not understood." I told Rob, sulkily, feeling offended.

"Jess, I'm not trying to offend you. I just...need to talk to you. When do you get off? Can I meet you somewhere?" I thought for a minute.

"I get off at two. Um, you can pick me up at Stop and Shop at a quarter to three. In the back parking lot. Okay?" I asked feeling excited.

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you then."

"Okay." I said. I was about to hang up when he said. "Jess, I love you." I'm not kidding! He actually said this! I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stopped thinking and let my heart answer, "I love you, too."

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!! See that purple button down there? Yeah, that one. Click it. And review. Thank you!!**


	2. Rob did what?

**Is this soon enough for you all? haha. Oh, I don't know if you figured it out or whatever, but this takes place in February after Sanctuary. And for those who read this on mcbc, it's going to change slightly. Not the plot or anything, but I'm revising it. Just so you know! ;)**

**These are the reviews I've gotten to this moment. If I've left anyone out, I'll do it next chapter.  
Flonshoe:** Aww thanks Lauren! I was really excited when I saw you reviewed! Oh, come on! It'snot really a masterpiece, is it?

**scaryfreak419:** Thank you! Is this soon enough? :)  
**heidigirl:** Yeah, I agree. We do need more 1800 fics on here! Aww thank you! That makes me feel so confident!  
**RidgelandHater:** Thanks!! Soon enough for ya?

**sSilver sStarz:** Yes, Rob said the L word. I was rather shocked when I wrote that too...lol. You read my mind, do you know that? Well, now you know what's going to happen in this chapter... it was kind of freaky when you said that! I was thinking "whoa..how did she know?" :D  
**zeml:** SARA!! Not all caps is fine by me. As you can see, I like to use caps! haha. Aww, you like my writing! You're not just saying that 'cause I'm your aunt are ya? haha gasp! not like suspense? jk ;) I like your writing too! aww you're so sweet...thanks for making me feel good! I hope to see you soon also!

**on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rob did what?**

When I got home, I told my mom that I was going out for a while. At first, she wasn't too pleased, what with the whole "Rob's on probation" thing, but my dad helped me out by saying that it was my vacation, and he let me go. I was glad I left before my mom could forbid me from seeing Rob. Not like that was going to stop me. 

I threw on a gray t-shirt and then my winter jacket. It fit me just right, but was still nice and warm. I adorned my outfit with my black ankle boots and white mittens. In my winter ensemble, I headed down the street towards the Stop 'n Shop where I was meeting Rob. It had to be zero degrees outside, it was so cold! By the time I got to Stop 'n Shop, my bones were rattling from being so cold. I would have gone inside and waited, but then I'd be afraid I would miss Rob. So I sat on the bench in the back parking lot. I glanced at my—well; actually it's Rob's—watch and saw that it was only two-thirty, and that I was early. I was real tired, so I leaned my head up against the wall that was next to the bench and me. 

I must have passed out from being so cold because the next thing I knew, Rob was shaking me saying, "Jess! Jess! Wake up Jess! Oh, Jesus…" 

I opened my eyes and blinked at him. At first, I had no idea where the heck I was. No clue. But the giant red and green sign gave me a hint. Rob was kneeling on one knee so he could see my face. "Oh thank God. Are you okay, Jess?" asked Rob, who, even through my drowsiness, I could see he was relieved I was awake. 

"Jess? Answer me!" He said when I didn't say anything. Okay, now Rob was getting scared again, so I had to answer him. 

"Um, yeah, I, um, guess I'm okay." I said, standing up. I felt really lightheaded and stumbled. Rob caught me and told me to sit down again. 

"Whoa, there. Don't get up so fast. Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good." Rob said, but I didn't comprehend. "No, no, I'm fine…," and I then said something incoherent. 

I was shaking, and Rob noticed. "Jeez, you're shaking, I better take you home," he said, and sighed. He looked kind of sad about taking me home. I didn't want to go to my home; I wanted to go to his. Home, I mean. So I told him, sort of. 

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. Uh, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Rob thought a moment. "Well, if you're sure you're okay…I guess we can go." 

Rob looked behind him at his motorcycle, "Damn, I should have taken the truck. I'll go back and get it. You go wait inside and I'll—" Rob didn't finish because I said, "No, its fine. I promise not to die on your bike. And if I feel like I'm going to pass out again, I'll be sure to tell you." I gave him the best smile I could, even though I couldn't feel my toes. 

"Well, alright," he sounded unsure. "Here, take my jacket," Rob said as he took his jacket off and stuck my hands through the sleeves and helped me over to his bike. Then he kissed me, right on the cheek. I was in total la-la-land. 

Almost as soon as Rob's Indian roared to life, I had wanted to take back declining his offer to go back and get the pickup truck. By the time we had arrived at Rob's house, he was freezing because lack of a jacket, and I was an icicle. "Jesus, Jess!" he said when we were both off the bike. "Why didn't you say you were freezing? I would have slowed down or something!" Rob said, his concern growing. I didn't understand. I mean, _I_ knew I was freezing, I could feel it. 

Shut up, I'm freezing my buns off here and you're making fun of me because I'm Captain Obvious. Thanks. 

Anyway, how could he tell I was cold? So I asked him, "What?" Stupid question, I know, but I wasn't thinking straight. Luckily, Rob understood and said, "Jess, your whole face is blue! And you're shaking like mad! Let's get inside before you get frostbite." 

I was so happy that he really cared, but I didn't have much time to think about that because I soon realized that I had lost much of the feeling in my legs, therefore, I could not walk. Great… 

So I said, "Um, Rob?" Rob answered, "Yeah?" I said, "I don't think I can walk…" With a scared glance in his eyes he came up to me and scooped me up and carried me inside. I was in heaven. I was thinking about how warm he felt, which doesn't make sense I know, but then I was also concentrating on not shaking, because I was shaking pretty hard. It wasn't working. 

Rob told me that his mom would be out for a while. That means we have the house to ourselves! Finally! 

Rob steered me to the big green chair in front of the fireplace. As soon as I sat down, still shaking, although his house is heated (thank God!), Rob went buzzing around the room. He first went to the closet and got me a couple of blankets and then lit the fireplace. Then he disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back a few minutes later, he had two mugs of hot chocolate in his strong hands. I was so grateful. 

A half and hour later, I had stopped shivering and my insides were all warm. Was it, I wonder, because of the hot chocolate? Or just being with Rob in general? I'd say both! 

"Thanks Rob," I said, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable. "For what?" he asked, looking puzzled. What does he mean, "For what"? For the fire, the blankets, the hot chocolate…duh! I wanted to say that—but I held my tongue. Instead I said, "For everything." Plain and simple. I hope he gets the message. 

"No problem, I'd never miss a chance to help my girl." He said with a smile so warm I was melting. I must have had a really goofy grin on my face or something because all of a sudden, Rob was laughing. And I didn't know why! 

"What's so funny?" I asked, getting a little peeved. "You. You have a really funny smile on your face. It's cute," Rob explained. Did he say that I was cute? Well, indirectly, anyway? Score! 

"Oh. Ha, that's funny," I said, pretending that I was pissed—even though I was really happy—laughing a little. There was a pause while we enjoyed the warmth of the fire. 

"You okay now?" Rob asked, kind of suddenly. "What? Oh, oh yeah. I'm great. Thanks." I said. "You had me really freaked out there." Rob said, I noticed, awkwardly. 

"I'm fine now. But yeah, I was kinda scared when I woke up and I couldn't feel my fingers." I said, wondering where this was going. 

Maybe he was going to kiss me! Hey, a girl can dream can't she? And didn't he just a few minutes ago tell me that I was his "girl"? Then I remembered why I had been sitting outside Stop 'n Shop. He'd wanted to talk to me. He seemed to read my mind. 

"Come here, sit next to me," said Rob. You have no idea how ecstatic I was. While half-heartedly wondering why he didn't come sit with me—I figured it to be there was only room for one in the chair—I picked up the largest blanket and came and sat next to Rob Wilkins. My boyfriend—it's now official. 

Rob draped the blanket around our shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He shifted his body so that he was faced towards me. "I hear Molly's been to your house," he said, looking sad and serious. 

"Oh, yeah, um, she came by…" said I, not knowing if he was going to get mad or just sit there looking sad. "I'm sorry," Rob said. Oh my God. Does this mean he's going to break up with me? Two years difference isn't that bad! Oh no! Please no! We were official!

Thanks a lot, Molly.

"Sorry? About what?" I asked, dreading the worst. "That she came by the house. I didn't know until after. You must have gotten in some serious trouble," said Rob. I couldn't hold my inquiries in any longer. 

"Um, are you breaking up with me?" My God! I cannot believe I just said that! "Wha-what? Breaking--what are you talking about?" Rob asked looking very confused. But even that emotion looked hot on him. No, Jess! No time to be thinking about how hot he is! You're trying to figure out if he's breaking up with you. 

"Well, I don't know…you seem so serious…it just seemed like…I don't know…" That was the truth. I really couldn't think of a reason why he wanted to break up with me. Maybe the cold really got to my head… 

"Jess, I am not breaking up with you. Okay? Now, let's get back on topic. I don't want you to get into any more trouble than you already are on account of me," said Rob, looking serious. 

"Okay. Sure. What were we talking about again?" I thought a minute. "Oh yeah, about that Molly Walker…um. Yeah, my mom was sort of pissed at me, because you were on probation and I didn't tell her. But I plan on pretending like I had no clue what you were on probation for—but that may make her think that you aren't completely honest with me, which is totally bogus. So—" 

My babbling was cut short, thank God, because Rob leaned over and kissed me.  
I kissed him back. We were about to get into a heavy make-out session on Rob's couch—but then he broke free of my grip on his shoulders.

Oh, come on! Why does he always do that? Break away when were about to get "hot 'n heavy," I mean.

"Jess, we really need to talk first," said Rob. Okay. Rob's been calling me "Jess" the whole time I've been with him today. Not one "Mastriani." Man, he must be serious! He never calls me Jess unless he's dead serious. 

"Sure, Rob," I said, thinking about why he could be so grim. "Okay…I think that you now have a right to know…what I'm on probation for." 

Oh, my God. Oh my God! He's going to tell me! He's really going to tell me! "Um, are you sure?" I asked. Why did I say that? He's sure! Ahh I'm so excited! 

"Yeah, I-I'm sure. Now you have to accept that I'm telling you the truth, and that I'm not going to do it again. Promise me, Jess." Rob said. Uh, duh! What am I going to say? "No, I believe you'll do it again, don't tell me." Uh, how about, no. So instead I said, "I promise." 

"Okay. I was hanging out with some guys, and they told me to meet them behind this general store. So, I went. But when I got there I saw that they were smoking pot." Oh my God, I hope this isn't going where I think it is… "And they offered me some…" Oh no… "So I took a joint, and I was for a minute thinking about smoking it. But then I stopped myself. So I was just standing there, staring at it. Then, the police came. Once my 'friends' heard the cars they fled. Leaving me there, holding a joint, and a bag of dope at my feet. So, the police obviously suspected me. So, I went through days of interrogations, and ratted out the people who I had thought were my friends. They currently are in jail, while I got off with probation." Rob said. 

(A/N: is all the drug stuff right? I really wouldn't know; if it's not, bear with me please!) 

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I mean, I had never, NEVER expected that. To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I thought it would be something like cow tipping or vandalism. But, really, to me, the fact that he followed the "Just say no" rule, makes it all okay with me. 

"Jess? Say something, please." Rob said. "Huh? Oh, I just—never thought that it would be anything like that. With drugs and all. I'm just kind of shocked, is all. But, I understand that it wasn't your fault." I said hastily trying to make his face look less sad. 

"Yeah, thanks for believing me, Jess. You know I love you right?" asked Rob, looking a little happier. I kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. He laughed a yes and kissed me back.

* * *

**So...what did you all think? Now you know my version of why Rob could be on probation! I already have most of this story written, so I will be able to update quickly. So..everyone please press that little purple button and REVIEW PLEASE! I would like...5 reviews until I update again! Thank you!! **


	3. Sean and the Dream

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Wow, you are all in for such a treat! I've got another chappie for ya! Alright, I must warn you: this storygets kind of sad, so be warned! I think I kind of mad it not so sad, but I'm not sure. But, it's not in this chapter, maybe the next one. Anyway...I don't know if I am going to be able to come on for a few days. My mom has banned me from the computer because I've been on it all day today. Whoops...  
heidigirl:** aww you love it already? thank you! Yeah, two chapters in one day. haha :)  
**nikki:** Thank you! Well, that was just my version of why he would be onprobation. I doubt it's the real reason why, though.

**flonshoe:** yay! Lauren's happy! whoohoo!!i bet i made you really happy now, eh? another update!!hsha, you make me laugh, do you know that?

**bla: **Thanks! I will!!

**madmaddy:** Thank you!! No, of course that's not the end! Much more to come!!

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Much love! **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own. don't sue. thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sean and the Dream**

****

After we had a, if I say so myself, rather good make-out session, I was high in the clouds. We decided that I should go home otherwise my mom may think that I've been kidnapped or something. I called her and told her I was at Joanne's. There was _no_ way that I was going to tell her I was at Rob's. I mean, come on. I could have told her I was with Rob, because she knows that we are going out and all, but after everything yesterday, I don't think my mom would like it if I was with Rob.

Rob and I didn't talk too much on the way to my house (we had taken the pickup truck). The radio was on, to the perfect volume for some deep thinking, which was what I was doing. I think Rob was doing the same. Thinking, I mean. But about what? Maybe it was that I was such a good kisser. I can have a fantasy, can't I? I may be psychic, but I can't read people's minds! It would be kind of nice to know what he's thinking, though…

He seemed to wonder what I was thinking, too, because he asked, "Whatchya thinking about?"

He turned the radio down. What was I going to say to that? I couldn't really say what I was thinking about. But my mouth moves faster than my brain.

"You." I said before thinking. Oh. My. God. I cannot believe I just said that! That was the second time today that I said something without thinking! _(A/N: First was when she asked him if he was breaking up with her) _

I started to blush and looked out the window in an attempt to hide my flaming cheeks. Rob chuckled, "Funny. I was thinking about you."

This brought me out of my state of embarrassment and I turned to look at him. He was blushing! Aww…I didn't know that Rob could blush! I was so in the moment that I grabbed his right hand that was resting on the stick shift. He smiled and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

When I got home, my mom was waiting for me, but not because I was in trouble, just because dinner was on the table. When I walked in, everyone was quiet, which is really weird. What happened when I was gone?

So I just walked in and said a quick hello and slid into my chair. I scooped up some pasta and drizzled vodka sauce on top. When I looked up, I realized that everyone was staring—at me.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" I looked at my clothes and everything, but nothing. They just shook their heads no. "Then why are you staring at me?" I snapped at them. My dad was the first to talk. "Someone came by while you were out."

Um…okay, so? Like, when doesn't that happen? Well, actually, it doesn't happen as much as I would like. So maybe it is a _tad_ weird for someone to show up looking for me. But no reason for why they are staring at me like I have six heads!

"Okay…" I said slowly. "The woman…she was looking for you," For me? A woman? It's probably a reporter trying to get her job back by trying to get me to confess that I still have my superpowers. "She wanted you to find her son." Or maybe not…

Okay, I still didn't understand. This happens all the time! Even if I did tell the press that I "lost" my powers. "And? Anything else?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at how serious everyone looked.

Well, I guess if I think about it, the last time I went to go rescue a missing kid, Rob got stitches in his head and Dr. Krantz got shot in the leg. Then there was that whole thing with Chick and the True American's compound being blown up…

"Yes, there's more. The woman was Sean's mother." I felt like I just got punched in the face. "Sean? He's MISSING? Again?" I asked, but kind of yelled.

"Yes, Jess. And his mother has reason to believe that his father took him." I felt all the color drain from my face. I jumped up and ran to my room. I had to find a picture of Sean, I know I have one somewhere around here… But I also had to call Rob.

"Jess! Where are you going?" my dad called. "I have to do a couple of things!" I said and closed the door to my room.

"Rob, pick up Rob!" I said into the phone. He'd be home already, wouldn't he? I looked at my clock. It was only 7:00. I had come in at ten of seven. Ok. Maybe he wasn't home yet. I hung up and waited until 7:10. What? I think he had a right to know! Plus, I was distressed.

"Hello?" asked a very deep voice on the other end of the phone. "Rob! Rob! Oh my God. It's Sean! He's gone again! I think his father took him. His mother stopped by while I was at your house and-" I stopped because Rob started to say, "Calm down, Mastriani. Okay, so you say that Sean is gone and you think his father took him. Right?"

I answered, "Yeah! So, now I have to find him! Okay, I just um, gotta find a picture of him, and then go to sleep and then I'll call you again when I know where he is. Okay?"

He better say yes. I mean, sure he's already helped me save this kid once already, but this time, Sean could be in real danger. Didn't he once say that he dad broke his arm because he didn't pick up his toys? What was he going to do if he tried to escape? Uh oh, this is very bad.

"Well…I guess that would be okay, but we're not going to go get him ourselves, got it? You call me then we'll call the police. Alright, Jess?" Rob said.

Darn. I really would rather go get him myself…how can I get around this?! "Jess? Are you there?" he asked. "Um, yeah, I am. Okay, I'll call you later. Bye." I hung up.

I dug around my room—under my bed, in my closet, in my drawers—and finally found the picture of Sean that I had taken out from the newspapers last year. I stared at it and then whispered to myself, "Come on, Sean. Hang in there. I'm coming to get you soon. Don't you worry." Then, I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in a freezing cold sweat at around three in the morning. At first, I was startled at waking up so cold and damp. Then I remembered what I was dreaming about.

_Where am I? Ooh, my head really hurts. I opened my eyes to find that I was enveloped in darkness. The last thing I remember was that someone was carrying me when I woke up, then I felt a very sharp pain at the back of my head. Before I passed out, I remembered a very familiar voice say, "Sleep tight, Seanie." Then the world went black. Who was that guy? And why aren't I in my room anymore? I noticed that I was lying on a blanket. I stood up, slowly, and wandered around the room, looking for a door. I found a doorknob, but it was locked. I banged on it and screamed out for help. Suddenly, the door opened. A very tall man was standing in the doorway. His hand reached up and before I knew it, a sound exploded inside my head. I fell down and then the door closed and locked again. Before I passed out again, I realized who the man was. My dad. _

I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes: a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and my black converse high-tops. I then scribbled a note on a pad of paper saying that I would be back soon and not to worry and left it on my bed. Next, I slowly crept downstairs and went into the garage and got on the bicycle that I had found in the basement. I threw on a helmet and started to pedal down the road to Rob's house. I hope I can get there in time…

**So, what did you all think? Oh, can someone tell me if in the first book, they said what Sean's father's name was? If anyone can remember? I don't think they mentioned it...but, if you know, just say in your review, or email me! Thanks! NOW, PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!  
Catie**


	4. Rocks, Dreams, and Bonks on the Head

**Hey everyone!!! Thank you soo much for the reviews! I loved them!  
Flonshoe:**Hey Lauren! yay for Super Jess! Jess is definently super here...if you can remember...and, of course, so is Rob! haha. How did you read Twilight already? I mean, when you reviewed it was on the 27th and it didn't come out until the 28th!! ack! how?! And yes, I do plan to read it. You know all about my ransom, right? hehe ttyl!  
**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** erm. no. You're a tad confused there, Pru. It's not JESS' dad, it's SEAN'S dad who's trying to kill "Lightning Girl." Remember Sean? From the first book. But thanks for your review!!!  
**Nikki:** Sure thing! I shall continue! It's not over until the fat lady sings! Well, i'm not fat...so let's say, it's not over until the moovalous sings? how bout that?? heheh Thanks for reviewing!!  
**Anywien:** haha thank you for pointing out that little "purple button" problem!! Thanks anyway for trying to help! Yeah, it's from the first book. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**sSilver sStarz:** Yes! I have updated!! Well...Sean sort of plays a large part of this whole thing. I mean, his character doesn't appear much, but you basically have to know what happened in the first book. Sean's dad wants revenge on Jess. there we go. haha. Yeah, Rob is REALLY sweet in my story. It's kind of OOC, but that's how I think Rob would be if he and Jess were really going out. Has a temper, but inside, he's just a sweetie. Thanks for the review!  
**Uh.Yeah:** I feel like I should be typing "um..yeah" instead. Claire! If there was a way to virtually give someone a wallop on the back of the head, I'd do it. Confused? Lemme explain: how can you say that my story puts yours to shame?! How did your fingers even ALLOW you to type that?! You have no reason to be jealous of me! You're story rocks as much as mine does!! You are a rockin' writer also, Claire! Don't let anyone--including yourself--tell you ANY different, you hear? Thank you. whoa...who knew i was so bossy? Thanks for the review, and update ur story too!

**Okay everyone!! Beware: this story is kind of farfetched, but i hope you stay with me through the end!! And the characters kind of go into and out of OOC... but anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Oh, and for those who go to the kissing rob part on mcbc, i've updated!! (same story on there, but MUCH farter ahead) thanks for the reviews!!! **

* * *

When I got to Rob's house, I expected to see no lights on at all, because it was the middle of the night. Normal people are asleep and not riding their creaky bike to their boyfriend's house. The plan that I had concocted on the way over, was to toss pebbles at his window. Only, I had no idea what window was his. 

By the way, you'd think that I would learn from today that I should not use anything without a roof as transportation—or at least remember to wear a jacket. Oops.

So I pedaled up the driveway, without a coat, and looked at the house, hoping to receive some kind of sign as to where in the world Rob's window would be. Because God knows I've got no idea. I looked up and then saw it. My sign.

No, an angel didn't descend from the heavens and point to it, although that would have been pretty cool, but there was a light on in the window to the right. Rob's silhouette was right in front of it. I swear I almost jumped for joy because he was up. I grabbed a couple of rocks and tossed them at the window.

This isn't as easy as it sounds. The first few hit the house below his window, the next few went to the left and the rest hit the roof. Why is this so hard? Rob didn't seem to notice that there was a girl in his yard pelting rocks at his house; he was just pacing around in his room.

I picked up another rock, determined for it to be the last, crooked my arm as I aimed and tossed it at his window. Score! A perfect 10! Landed right in the middle of the window.

This got his attention quickly. Rob immediately turned around and opened his window. "Mastriani! That better be you!" he yelled in a loud whisper.

"Who else would throw rocks at your window?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but I was really scared out of my mind. Why did he sound so, angry? Oh, I guess I was supposed to call him, huh?

"Hold on, I'll come right down." Rob said. I gave him a thumbs up because I was having trouble forming words in my mouth. His—Sean's—terror was so great, I couldn't even begin to describe it.

A few minutes later Rob appeared in the doorway, and ushered me inside. He took one look at me when I was inside and said, "Mastriani, why didn't you wear a jacket?" Then Rob smiled. I smiled the best I could at him, and said, "I know, real smart, huh? But I wasn't thinking too clearly before I rode over here."

Rob looked puzzled, "Rode? Rode what? Don't tell me you took the car." I didn't think about the car. Damn, should have taken the Volvo. "Car? No, I rode a bike," I said.

"You'll never learn, you know?" Rob said, chuckling. I sighed. This seemed to snap Rob back to his senses. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night, too! Why didn't you call?" Rob said, bombarding me with questions. Okay, I didn't really expect him to be asking all these questions, so I was sort of speechless.

I decided to be honest. And not get angry at him, because he should have realized why I would be coming to his house in the middle of the night. I said, "I…I had a vision." My voice was shaking. I watched as Rob's face turned from anger, to concern. "About Sean?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands, they were shaking too. I could feel my knees go weak at remembering what I saw. _Before I passed out again, I realized who the man was. My dad._

Rob noticed my hands and steered me over to one of the chairs in the kitchen. He sat down next to me and took my hand. "Was he hurt?" he asked. His hand was warm in my cold one. I nodded again, afraid to speak for that I might cry. Sean had wanted to cry, but he was too confused, I think, to do it.

"We'll go get him, but you have to call Krantz. Now," said Rob, gently, but taking action. I was hesitant to say yes, but I guess a little backup wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," I finally said. He gave me a smile, and, still holding my hand, he gave me the phone. I only let go of his hand to dial. Dr. Krantz wasn't home, or he just wasn't awakened by the phone. So, I left a message on the answering machine. I told him, in what I thought was a very calm voice, that I had a vision about Sean and that I may go and see him. I told him the address and not to worry, that it would be fine. At least, that's what I hoped.

Rob gave me one of his old jackets, and we climbed into his truck. We both decided that the truck was the best way to go. As we were driving, I felt kind of funny. I rested my head against the window, trying to calm my nerves, and I must have dozed off. Because, then, I got a picture that I didn't want to see. All it did was make me more anxious about finding Sean.

This is what happened: _I woke up again and felt something tight around my wrists. I realized that my hands were tied behind my back. Once again, I was lying on the blanket in the eerily dark room. All I could think of was escaping. I had to get out. I was twisting and turning in my constraints. Then I heard it. My dad's chuckle. The one he always used when he was enjoying something. Was he enjoying watching me squirm?! My heart was beating faster than ever, as he took threatening strides towards me. I have to escape… _

I gasped. I realized Rob was saying something, "Jess? What's wrong?" I quickly turned my head towards him. I looked down at my hands, still not quite registering that I was not Sean, that I was safe in the truck with Rob. My knuckles were white because I was holding onto the edge of the seat so tightly.

Rob said, "Jess? What's the matter? Are you alright?" A tear fell from my face and landed in my lap. Rob pried my hands off the seat and took them in his. He took his hand and gently lifted my head so that I was looking at him.

I just sat there, staring into his fog-colored eyes, I was mesmerized. I didn't know that I cared this much for Sean. If I had reacted this way about him, how would I act if it was Rob who was in trouble? Whoa, didn't want to think about that…

"Jess, tell me what happened." Rob broke my rapid train of thoughts.

"I…saw—no, felt…heard…what…Sean was feeling." I said slowly, trying to hold back sobs, but the tears were flowing freely now.

_(A/N: I was going to leave you there, but I'll give you a tad more...)_

"Shh…It's okay. I promise, it will all be okay," Rob said and he gave me a smile. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I nodded, trying very hard to believe him. I wanted more than anything to believe him, but something was holding me back. Rob turned back to the steering wheel and put the car in gear.

He had stopped on the side of the road. When we were on the road again, (_A/N: isn't that a song?)_ I could feel that we were getting closer.

"There! That's it!" I shouted. It was so sudden that Rob jumped. He pulled over immediately, so that we weren't parked right in front of the house. The house was the only one on the street for 10 miles at least. All there was in every direction were golden cornfields and a long stretch of inky black highway. No one to hear your screams. Wow, where did _that _thought come from?

"Do you know where in the house he is?" Rob asked. I swallowed. "A room in the back." He nodded. Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and started toward the house. This seemed to surprise Rob.

"Mastriani!" he called. "What the hell are you doing?" Rob grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn around. "Going to get Sean. What else?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't understand why he was acting so ignorant.

I turned around again and started to walk away again. The house was gray, with black shudders and looked as if the roof would collapse any minute. Rob jumped in front of me and took hold of my shoulders. Didn't he understand? I needed to get Sean!

"You're not going _anywhere_ until Dr. Krantz gets here. You understand me?" I groaned with frustration. "No! He needs me _now_ Rob! I can't wait any longer!" Rob just stared at me. "Was someone with him? In your last vision?"

I looked down because the memory was overwhelming. "Yes. His…dad. He was going to do something to Sean. Something not good. He was _laughing_! Laughing at his son!" I grunted with disgust. Rob bent down so he could look directly into my eyes. "Alright. We'll go, but if anything, _anything_, happens you get out of there. With or without Sean. Or me. Got it?"

I couldn't believe he said that. I could never leave them there. "But—" I tried, but Rob put a finger to my lips. "No buts. Tell me you promise."

Well, what could I say to that?He looked sodamn serious.I sighed and said, "Fine. I promise." But, it was pretty much a hollow promise. I felt bad for lying, but he _knows _that I couldn't just leave them there. Never.

Rob said, "Let's go." He took my hand and we walked towards the house. Inside, it was black, as was the outside. We made it to the back of the house and I went right up to the window of the room that I knew Sean was in. I took a deep breath and held Rob's hand tighter.

Peering in the window, I saw him. Sean was sitting on the ground, his back to me, and a very tall man was leering down at him, with this evil grin playing on his face. I could hear Sean crying. Just as I was thinking about how to divert the man's attention from Sean, someone did it for me. I felt something very hard hit my head and I fell backwards, vaguely noticing that Rob caught me. Then it all went black.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Thanks to a wonderful reviewer, please press the purple button on the BOTTOM LEFT HAND OF THE SCREEN. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**luv, Catie  
MOO!**


	5. Jess REALLY knows hows to fight! GO JESS...

**Hey dudes! Happy New Year!! Okay, this chapter is REALLY short. So...in honor of 2005, and my glorious reviewers, I am going to post TWO chapters today. Please review both chapters though!! It would me much appreciated!  
****Anywien: **why did you find the title so funny? i am confused... haha yes, i know. that song got stuck in my head when I wrote that chapter! I love Evanescene!! :) Ahh, I am ALL about cliffhangers! Seriously. This chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Most of my chapters will end in cliffhangers. So be prepareddd!! haha Thanks for the review!!  
**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** Thank you! I have updated!!! Soon enough??  
**Flonshoe:** Hey there Lauren! I'm reading Reunion right now. Then the next 2 and THEN Twilight. I need to refresh my memory, but it's KILLING me! I can't wait!! Well, living in Canada has it's perks, eh? haha Yeah, that was a good chapter. One of my faves also. Personally, my fave is the one where she's out in the cold. I like when he sweeps her off her feet. I'm a sucker for romance! hehe Thanks for the review!!  
**heidigirl:** I know! We definetly need more 1800 fics!! i do the SAME THING at 1am. Not good for us i do not think. Well, at least I am updating, so you have something to read while we wait!! Thanks for the review!  
**nikki:** Thank you!! aww do you really love it, or are you just saying that? hehe  
**scaryfreak419:** Thank you!! Hmm...well. I don't even know who hit Jess over the head haha. one of _his_ thugs. I will not tell you who "he" is though. You'll find out... Thanks for the review!  
**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

When I woke up, I saw a kid with too many freckles looking at me. I was trying to focus on him, but he kept moving. Or was that just me? The freckle-faced kid said, "Jess! I knew you'd come! Are…are you alright?"

Okay, how did he know my name? I sat up like lightning and grabbed the front of his shirt, concentrating on his ever-moving face and then I knew. I remembered where I was, why I was there, and who this kid was. It was Sean.

"Sean! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I started to look for any cuts or broken bones on him. He seemed fine. Just a bruise on his cheek and his hands were bound. He nodded as I hastily untied them. "Better?" I asked when I was done. "Yeah, but we have to get out of here." I nodded and stood up. I turned around and started towards the window, holding Sean's hand.

All of a sudden, I remembered Rob. God, how could I forget him? With his mystifying eyes and his crown covered with dark locks…ooh sorry, got a little carried away there. I whipped around with the intention of asking Sean if he knew where they—whoever "they" are—took Rob. As I turned, I saw this huge man, towering over me and Sean.

I didn't expect this and let out a scream. I don't usually scream—but when all of a sudden you are faced with a guy who seems to be 6ft by 6ft, you'd scream too.

Also, he had that sickening grin on his face. I hoped I had digested yesterday's food, otherwise this guy would have something on him that I wasn't sure would come out in the wash.

But, as I let out my embarrassing little scream, I heard a very comforting voice. From somewhere else in the house I heard Rob call out my name. He sounded frantic. And just as abruptly as he started, he stopped. Then, I heard a noise that sounded like bone connecting with bone. This made me furious. No one touches my boyfriend, or even my little buddy here, and gets away with it!

So I let out a punch so hard that I think I sprained my wrist in the process. Yes, huge "ouch factor." He seemed stunned by my sudden attack and he stumbled backwards. As I was about to kick him where the light don't shine, he grabbed my ankle and flipped me over on my stomach. Okay, now I don't like to be touched. Unless it's Rob, then it's okay. But an abusive—and probably psychotic—father, I think not.

Sean was screaming "Stop!" in the corner between sobs. I told him to run as I was scrambling up, but he didn't budge. Poor guy was scared out of his mind.

I really should stop thinking so much during battles because while I was thinking about Sean, his dad kneed me in the stomach. I groaned with pain, but ignored it and punched him in the face. I think this got him rather annoyed, if the way he lunged at me was any indication.

So here we are: I was rolling on the floor, trying to get a 200 pound piece of flesh off of me, when Sean decides to step in. Bad idea. Sean leaps on his dad's back and starts to strangle him from behind. I quickly scrambled up and moved to his side to give him a kick in the ribs. Then, he flips Sean over, onto the floor, knocking him unconscious. I got a rush of adrenaline and kicked him so hard, I thought I heard bones cracking. This sound was very delightful to my ears.

But, unfortunately, this just served to make him more pissed and I quickly realized that this was a losing battle. Me, being the loser. He whacked me on the side of the head, which sent me sprawling on the ground. He continued to beat the crap out of me. I managed to choke out, "Why the hell are you doing this?" I should have known the answer. He replied, "You took my kid away from me. I want revenge."

Oh. Now I know why he's mad. But still, that doesn't give him license to beat the crap out of someone, does it? No, I didn't think so.

As I was resisting my urges to give him a sarcastic one liner about how he just loves his son so much, he started to twist my arm painfully behind my back. I could feel my bones weakening under the pressure, almost to breaking point, when I heard it. The best sound in the world at that moment. I heard sirens.

Then, some guy, presumably Dr. Krantz, shouted through a megaphone that the bad dudes were under arrest. Victory! But Sean's dad just stared at me, and then moved on to twisting my leg into painful positions, instead of surrendering. Then the shots rang out. From the police, not the bad guys, that would have been very, very bad.

I jumped. Well, I jumped as much as someone who's putting all their weight on their knee can. I thought they were hitting the house, but they were just shooting off into the distance, as a threat. Sean's dad didn't find it so threatening, though. He just wouldn't lay off. He kept hitting me, and then we heard the Feds storm through the front door.

I guess he wanted to finish the job, so he started to bash my head against the floor. It's really hard to get a punch in when someone's doing that to you. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I saw a S.W.A.T team burst into the room and take Sean's dad away. All I could think of at that time was, 'Whoa, they brought in the S.W.A.T team? Nice…'

Then one of the members of that team was leaning over me, asking if I could walk. I didn't think I could, since I was having trouble just keeping my eyes open, so I told him no. I hazily remember seeing flashing lights as he carried me outside and then being wheeled into an ambulance. Then I blacked out. Again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!!**


	6. Hospital Visits

**Hey everyone!! Okay, please review this chapter tooo!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! **

I could feel someone's breath on my cheek, and warm hands holding my wrist. I assumed it was Rob, so I sighed. Opening my eyes, I expected to see Rob's gorgeous face, but instead I saw this girl, with her head looming over mine. With a start, I sat bolt upright, giving the girl a scare. Where the hell was I? All I could see were white walls, all around me. I was suddenly very dizzy.

"I didn't know you were awake," the strange girl said. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, rather rudely, but I didn't care. I had no freaking idea where I was, so can you blame me for being rude?

She looked slightly taken aback. "I'm Julie, your nurse, and you're in the hospital." Oh. Okay, now how'd I get here? Why am I here? I felt a surge of pain through my body and winced.

Julie told me to lie back down, and I did, slowly for my arms and legs were throbbing. Then, I remembered. About Sean, and his dad—whose name I'm dying to know—and Rob…I sat up again and asked Julie, "Rob! Where is he? And Sean!"

Julie said in a soothing tone, while trying to get me to lean back again, "Shh…lean back. Your friends are fine. Neither have any injuries that are like yours." Injuries? Oh yeah, what's-his-face is going to pay for beating us up!

"What are my injuries?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me. "Well, no broken bones," that's a relief. "But you have a sprained wrist and kneecap and enough bruises for two people." I smiled; I actually thought it was worse. It sure felt worse. "Oh, I forgot one thing. Your head; you got a few stitches," Julie said. "Stitches? I got a gash in my head? When did that happen?" I muttered to myself. _(A/N: is it possible to have a sprained kneecap? If not…oops)_

"You must have given one heck of a fight, judging by the bruises on your knuckles." I looked down at my hands, briefly looking at the brace on my right wrist and looked at my knuckles. She was right; they were all black and purple. Just lovely. "Oh, there are some people outside; would you like me to send them in? Family or friends first?"

I digested this. If I said friend's first, then I could see Rob, but then I think my mom would get upset. "Family would be great. Oh, how long have I been out for?" I was just waiting for her to say something like, 'Oh, only a year honey.' Instead, Julie said, "Um, about 30 hours, I suppose." She left and my bouncing family came in.

"Jess! Oh, we were so worried about you!" My mom said. Everyone else said things like that they were happy I was okay and that they were worried and all that jazz. Well, we finally ran out of things to say, so my parents left, and Mike came over and said, "Glad you're okay," briefly placed a hand on my shoulder, and left.

I was staring at where he had just stood, gaping. I was so shocked. I turned my head and noticed Douglas was still there. He saw my expression and said, "Yeah, that was kind of weird." He laughed, came closer and whispered, "You scare me like that again and I'll attack you in your sleep. Remember, I know where you live." I grinned up at him and he did the same. He walked out of the room, giving me a wink before he escaped my view.

After that, I got a nice visit from Ruth and Skip. "Jess! Oh my God! Are you alright? What were you thinking?!" Ruth said, and continued to ask me all sorts of questions. But, I was okay with that. "Ruth, calm down! I'm fine, okay?" I said with a smile. Finally, in what seemed like forever, Skip spoke. "I was worried, Jess. But I'm glad you're okay." He gave me a toothy grin and I squeezed his hand. "We have to go, but I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?" Ruth said. "Okay. Great. See you later!"

Then, Sean and his mother came in. I was dying to see Rob, but I guess I could wait a few more minutes. "Jess! Jess! I'm so glad you're okay!" Aw…that little guy can be rather cute, when he wants to be. "Hey, Sean! How are you doing?" He was standing by my bed and practically bouncing up and down. "I'm fine! Thanks!" I think he's had way too much soda…

"Thank you so much, Jess. You have no idea how grateful I am." His mother gave him a hug from behind. "I don't know how I can repay you. This is the only way." She extracted from her tiny purse a pink check and handed it to me. I took it in my left hand, the other one hurt too much.

The check said $350! Whoa…I wasn't expecting this. "I…I can't take this for myself. I'll…um give it to…1-800-Where-R-You! Yeah, they could really use it." She smiled and said, "I am so sorry for what Jacob has done to you." So that's what his name was. Her eyes looked at me, running over the bandage on my forehead and the bruises on my face.

"Oh, I never really got to thank you for the check you gave us last year. It helped so much." I smiled. "No problem," I said. Sean leaned over and gave me a hug and then he and his mother left.

Good, now I can see Rob. Yeah, right, when does anything ever go my way? I put the check in the drawer of the table next to me. I turned my head and saw Dr. Krantz peering in the doorway. "Come on in Dr. Krantz," I said. He came in and stood at the edge of the bed.

"How are you, Jessica? I haven't seen you in a while. Did your driving improve?" I had to laugh at that. But that made my ribs hurt so it sounded like this: 'haha, ouch, haha, ouch, haha, ouch…' After I stopped laughing I said, "I'm okay. And, yes, my driving has gotten much better." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. I was pleased that you called me before going to get Sean," he said as he was closing the door. God, I hope this doesn't take long. "You should thank Rob, he made me do it," I said, thinking of Rob. "But still, it was rather foolish of you to go running into danger like that."

He drawled on and on, and then he said, "Well, at least you're alright. Have you thought about coming to work with me?" I had and already came to a conclusion. "Yep. And the answer is yes." He seemed very excited to hear this. I have to say, it was rather exciting to work for the FBI. "That's wonderful, Jessica. I'm glad to hear this. Well, I really must go. Call me as soon as you are feeling well enough to work." I told him I would and he left. Finally, I could be alone with Rob.

I let out a sigh and fiddled with the brace on my arm. I heard the door open and saw Rob step inside my room and then close the door. He turned and looked at me and smiled. I smiled as brightly as I could, but I was starting to feel very tired.

He came and sat next to me and took my hand. He frowned when he saw my bruised knuckles and whatnot. Rob looked at me and said, "How are you feeling?" I saw such concern in his eyes, mine were prickling with tears. "I'm okay, how are you?" I said. Rob answered, "I'm alright."

I decided to tell him about Dr. Krantz. "Oh, guess what? Krantz totally blew up on me about going to get Sean, but I knew that was coming. And I took up his offer to work for him." I watched Rob's face brighten. "That's great!" Yeah, I know, he doesn't like the aspect of me working for the Feds, but once I told him that I only had to work there for a few hours each week, he was okay with it. He gave me a smile that made my heart do a flip flop.

I looked at Rob and saw that he had a slight bruise on his left cheek. I brought my hand up to touch it. His hand followed, still holding mine. I noticed he had bruises on his wrists and my smile disappeared. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into this mess, it was my job and I should have done it myself. I keep bringing you into my messes and then you get hurt and it's all my fault…"

He silenced me with a warm finger on my lips. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. And these?" He held up his wrists. "They're nothing. I've suffered things a lot worse. What I'm worried about is you."

I blushed and he fingered my hair. "Look what that idiot's done to her." I heard him mumble to himself. "I'm fine, really Rob. I promise." He didn't look too convinced. Rob got up and sat on my bed when I beckoned him to do so.

I smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Rob." He looked less tense and said, "I love you, too." I leaned over to him and he leaned into me, and our lips met.

It was such a great feeling, knowing he was there to protect me and love me. He held my head with his hand and I felt like nothing could ever break us apart. He loved me and that's all that mattered. We broke away to come up for air, and my eyes fluttered.

"You're tired, Jess. Get some sleep." I nodded and Rob tucked me in. He kissed me on my lips and I fell asleep with him smiling next to me.

* * *

**please review!!!! thanks!!! see ya in 2005!! **


	7. Scary Stairs and Eerie Feelings

**Hello everyone.You all should be very thankful, for I am sacrificing my homework for this. Midterms are coming up soon for me, so there may be a lapse where there is no update. Shouldn't betoo long though. Hopefully this will keep youhappy for a while. Bit of a cliffy though...**

**now for the mentions!(I hope you don't mind, Claire, I kind of stole that word from you. I thought it fit.)**

**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** happy 2005!  
**Anywien:** wow. on new years eve, you were very hyper. i admire that. hehe. haha. bonks. yeah, chapter 6 was rather sappy...this whole thing is rather sappy...uhoh. i made a sappy fic....  
**flonshoe:** lookie! i updated! aren't you pleased?! my favorite mediator book is probablydarkest hour, not including twilight. twilight's my fave now.i am the only one i know that says "eh" all the time. I'm not sure why. think i read it somewhere and just...picked up on it. hehe yes 2 chapters in 1 day. doesn't happen often, eh?  
**nikki:** happy new year!! tad late, but oh well. ;)  
**sSilver sStarz:** yes, Jess DID kick ass. and had fluff also. wonderful combo, don't you think?  
**sparklinqt87:** thank you!!! ;)  
**Uh.yeah:** Happy Birthday Claire!!! You think my action scenes are good? Thanks! And I make the characters say the right stuff? I didn't think so. Well, in the middle it was OOC, but the beginning and end were pretty in line, I would have to say. Yes, I am used to you saying random things. Random happy. Ooh longest review ever written given to me?! I do feel honored. Wait, the English way is "honoured"? With the "u"? So, I feel honoured. :)  
**heidigirl:** Jess will be better before you know it. happy new year!  
**RidgelandHater:** thanks for the review!  
**VIP86:** You love it? Aww thank you!!!  
**Living2Love:** ahh yes. i think we ALL believe we are Rob's soul mate. but Jess seems to be perfect for Rob, so maybe we should just let her have him...Ahh, but I am NOT finished. I have many more chapters ahead of me. This whole story is like 40 microsoft word pages long!! hehe thanks for the review!  
**marvelgirl08: **Aww you're too sweet. Believe me, I WANT you to answer/comment to my author notes on your reviews. How else will I know how you feel about them? ;) And Twilight was awesome. I agree. I was practically crying also!  
**murfdurf22:** Thank You!! I shall keep writing till the cows come home.

**Thank you all my reviewers!! You really make my day!!! ;) On with the show!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Scary Stairs and Eerie Feelings**

After a week in the hospital, I finally got to go home. February break was over but I still got to stay home for another week. When you need to take painkillers every four hours and your writing hand is encased in plastic and Velcro, it's kind of hard to go to school, if you know what I mean. I was hoping to be left alone a lot so I could catch up on some much needed sleep, but no.

My mom has to come up to my room every hour to see if I need anything. I always tell her no, unless I'm hungry or something. It's really very annoying, because all I want to do is sleep, or talk to Rob. Who, by the way, has not called or stopped by since I was let released of the hospital. I had been telling myself that he needed to catch up on work at the garage, since he took off from work when I was in the hospital. But it's been two days! Even Ruth and Skip have stopped by, but not Rob.

But dwelling on Rob isn't going to make me feel better. Seeing him, or hearing his voice would make my days so much more exciting though! I've already read all of the books I own and read my magazines four times. I can't watch TV because I am stuck in my room that is lacking one. A TV, I mean.

I would have stayed downstairs but there are no bedrooms on the first floor, and sleeping on the couch was not very appealing. But Doug is nice enough and he brought me some of his comics. I'm not really the comic-book type of girl, but it was better than reading my history textbook.

I was lying on my bed, legs in the air, flexing my knees. The doctor said that I had to flex them otherwise I could get a blood clot or be too stiff or something. Anyway, I was grunting because this simple exercise actually is hard to do when your kneecap is sprained—and it also hurts like hell if you try to get it done quicker—and then Doug walked in. Normally, I would be surprised to see Doug in my doorway, but since I came home, he's been coming up here more often. I stopped my exercises and sat upright on my bed. "Hey, Doug. What's up?" I said.

"Nothing too much," he said.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought it was mom's job to check on me every hour," I said jokily.

He chuckled and said, "It is mom's job, but she's going out for a while. She wanted to know if you would be okay with her gone." '

"Yes! She's leaving? Finally!"

"Okay then, I'll be back later." Dough left chuckling at my outburst. She's leaving! I limped to the door and yelled, "Bye Mom!"

I mean, I love my mom and everything, but really. All I want is to be left alone for now. I totally understand that she wants to make sure that I'm not going to go running off again, or something, but you have you get where I'm coming from. Having her leave for a few hours was one short of a miracle in my book.

When I heard the door downstairs close, I leaned over to my bedside table and picked up the phone. I was about to dial when I heard voices. No, they weren't in my head, they were in the phone. Then I realized who the voices belonged to. Doug and Tasha.

"Hey, how long are you going to talk for? I need to use the phone." Doug seemed kind of mad then said, "A few minutes. I'll yell when I'm off." I said a quick goodbye to both of them and hung up. Picking up an issue of Superman, I settled back onto my bed.

A few minutes later, Doug called, "I'm off!" I called back, "Thank you!" As I reached for the phone, it rang. I jumped a mile in the air and let out a shriek. When I had collected myself a few seconds later, I picked the phone and said a shy, "Hello?"

"Mastriani? Is that you?" It was Rob. I let out a sigh of relief, although, I'm not quite sure why I was scared. Premonition, maybe?

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I got off early working at the garage," Aha! I was right! He _was_ working at his uncle's garage. "How 'bout you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm just reading some Superman comics. I'm feeling okay. I think I might try to go downstairs today. Staying in my room all day is torture!" I laughed, and my ribs are still sore, so laughing was painful.

"That's good that you'll be moving around. I can just imagine having to stay in your room. Would you like me to come over? Keep you company?" My heart did somersaults, I was so happy.

"I would love that. I should ask Doug though, since my mom's not home. Hold on." I held my hand over the bottom end of the phone and shouted, "Doug! Can a friend come over?"

"Which friend? If it's Rob, no."

"Oh, c'mon! If you say yes then mom won't have to find out about your late night smooch-fests!" I heard him grumble, then say, "Fine! He can come over, see if I care…" I put the phone back to my ear. "Okay, you are free to come over." I heard him laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just that you're willing to blackmail your brother to see me. I'm touched." I could just see his smile through the phone.

"Oh, suck it up. I'm not willing to blackmail him for just anyone. Blackmail Mike? That's a different story." He laughed and we hung up, saying that we'd see each other in a few minutes.

When the doorbell rang, Doug went downstairs and let Rob in. After we had hung up, I had changed into a pair of gray sweats and a red long-sleeved tee, brushed my hair and teeth so I looked somewhat presentable. I heard a knock at my door and said, excitedly, since I knew who was on the other side, "Come in!"

Rob hesitantly opened the door. What did he think? That I was in my underwear or something? Then I realized that he's never been in my bedroom before. "Hey there!" I said, standing up.

"Hey. Oh, let me help you," Rob said, taking a giant step from the door to my bed, where, I have to admit, I was having some trouble.

"Thanks," I said, looking into his eyes. He lowered his head, his hand on my waist, and kissed me.

"Anytime," he said, after our lips parted. We both smiled and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Unfortunately, Rob had to break the silence. The sweet silence that was ranked high and mighty in my book. Way to go, Rob.

"Let's go downstairs. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled, but he just gave me a skeptical look.

When we started down the stairs, I was clutching onto the banister for dear life. About a third of the way down, I guess I put too much weight on my left leg (the one with the sprained kneecap), since all of a sudden, my knee buckled under me. I experienced a brief moment of panic, as I saw the stairs coming dangerously close to my face. But my knight-in-shining-armor came to my rescue. Rob wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my arm before I could go tumbling down the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief as he stood me upright and turned me to face him.

"Whoa, Mastriani, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, letting loose a breath that I was holding.

"Alright…ready to go on?" Rob asked; he didn't look too sure of what I had just said.

"Yep," I said. I wasn't as confident as I sounded though. If you've ever fell or almost fell down stairs, you'd know what I'm talking about. If you don't, then I'll sum it up for you: It's not fun, and it hurts. There you go. So, I did not want to repeat the recent incident. Yeah, fat chance that'll happen.

I guess my uneasiness showed on my face, or Rob was just worried because as we started to go down the seemingly innocent yet treacherous stairs, he rested both his hands on my hips. I was as happy as a girl in my situation could be.

Though, it's a good thing that Rob was holding on to me. Eying the bottom of the stairs, I accidentally skipped a step, and thumped down hard on my _left_ leg. Feeling a surge of pain soar through my leg, I cried out in pain, and my knee buckled, again. Rob picked me up and positioned me so one hand was under my knees and the other on my back, before I could fall again. I was happy, yet embarrassed too. I mean, how dense am I to have my knee buckle twice in 10 minutes? In my mortification I started to say, "Thanks Rob, but I can do it. I'm fine, really."

"Mastriani, stop. I'm not putting you down because you've made it quite clear you cannot make it without breaking your neck," he said, smiling and started to descend the rest of the stairs.

Rob put me down on the couch gently. I grinned and he laid me in his lap. He stroked my hair, moving down to lightly touch my cheeks, briefly stopping where I still had a yellow bruise. He looked at me with concern in his smokey-colored eyes, and I took my hand and placed it on his cheek and said, "Please stop worrying about me, I'm fine, really." I don't think he believes me anymore when I say 'I'm fine'. I honestly don't.  
"I want to believe you, really, I do. But I can't, because it feels like its not over yet."

"What's not over?" I asked, although I think I already knew.

"The thing with Sean," Rob said uncomfortably.

"Oh," was all I could say. I really didn't want to think about it, especially not now, while I was all cozy in Rob's arms. "Um, well…the Feds have been keeping a good watch on the house, so I don't think there's anything to worry about." I tried to smile, but I couldn't help but share the same feeling as Rob. That it was far, far from over.

* * *

**Please REVIEW everyone!!! Thank you!! I have midterms starting on the 18th, so this will probably be the last until they are done. Sorry!! **


	8. Twists and Turns,Ominous Cars, and A Mis...

**Hello Everyone! Okay, thischapter wasn't all that well written. I tried to revise it tonight, but I'm soo tired, so therefore, I am severly lacking in the wit department.I think there was something wrong with last chapter so many couldn't review mychapter, but that's okay!  
Anywien:**Thank you! Look!Midterms haven't even started and I'mupdating already!NOW you love me,eh? hehe

**nikki:**Yeah, something funky was up with lastchapter and reviewing... Thanks!  
**marvelgirl08:** Yeah, Rob andDoug WERE pretty cool to Jess. I think they were worried abouther, what do you think? ;) Jess wouldn't let anything interfere with herhelping Sean. She's stubborn! hehe. Rememberin the 2nd book whenRob told Jess"You arealso the stubbornest damned person I've ever met. Once you get an idea into your head, nothing can change your mind. Not your friends. Not the FBI. And certainly not me."I think he had that pretty much correct.;) Thanks for the review!!  
**Living2Love:** You're depressed? That's not good. I'm very glad I made you feel better though! I hope this makes you even happier!! No, it won't be finishedsoon. Well, maybe. It's about halfway through now. I've already finished writing it, but I may make a sequel within the story, because there's a time lapse. Like, a few weeks pass at one point. But that's later on. Thanks!  
**Ya Iknow:**Yeah, maybe I'm pushing Rob to be a little too sweet, but I honestly think that's how he'd act.If they were going steady, I mean. Remember in the first book when Rob got all defensive in detention whenWylie was going to punch Jess?He had even talked to Wylie and Wendell beforehand telling them to leave her alone. Then hebreaks into a military base to rescueher when he's on probation? You don't do that for anyone you'vebeen on one date with. I'd say that Robhas a hard-looking exterior but is a total sweetieon the inside. Thanks for the review!!

**Uh.yeah:**Heya Claire! Yes, I think Rob would be so sweet to Jess, especially ifshe was injured. Look at the review above.Haha yeah, I loved the part where she blackmailed Doug!Hmm I wonder what's going to happen... yeah, i think you know.::whispers:: But, SHH! Don't tell! :) Hey, you have to update your story too! Please?I think you should write a new one. Since,you know, our stories were deleted and all.YouDIDsave, didn't you? I think you said you did... Thanks for the review, Claire!!!  
**Flonshoe:** Hey Lauren! I don't remember what you're review said,and I can't go back, because, well, they deleted it. So, I'm just going to wing it. I am updating faster than you would have thought! Midterms haven't started yet, but this is the last update until nextFriday. I also won't be on mcbc for the rest of the week. Sad, but true. Thanks for the review though!!  
**Thank you to all of my reviewers and thanks for sticking to my story!!!On with the show!**

**Oh, and this brings about a whole new problem for Jess. One that will leave her more scared then she's ever been before. Also bringing back, very briefly, a character from the second book. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Twists and Turns,Ominous Cars, and A Missing Family**

Sadly, Rob and I did not make out that night. We'd hardly even kissed, except for when he said he had to leave.  
The next week I was back at school, but I wasn't very happy. I mean, I never was that happy about going to school before, but now it was weird. I kept thinking about Sean's dad, Jacob, and Rob, of course.  
For my first day back at school since the "accident" I decided to stop pretending with the mini skirts and all. They just didn't feel right to me, and besides, I was so not going to wear anything that had knee coverage, when my left knee looked like a yellow blob. Instead, I wore my usual, and comfortable, jeans and T-shirts. I was all set.

Sadly, Rob and I did not make out that night. We'd hardly even kissed, except for when he said he had to leave. The next week I was back at school, but I wasn't very happy. I mean, I never was that happy about going to school before, but now it was weird. I kept thinking about Sean's dad, Jacob, and Rob, of course. For my first day back at school since the "accident" I decided to stop pretending with the mini skirts and all. They just didn't feel right to me, and besides, I was so not going to wear anything that had knee coverage, when my left knee looked like a yellow blob. Instead, I wore my usual, and comfortable, jeans and T-shirts. I was all set. 

Except, that it was very annoying to have to try and avoid people because they have a tendency to bump into places that are still sore. Like my knee, and my ribs, for instance. Oh yes, it was like a barrel of monkeys. High school hallways can kill, you know. Especially on Friday afternoon, it's like a stampede of mostly testosterone-driven boys.

When the week was finally over—T.G.I.F.—I was excited to jump into Ruth's car and head home. I was planning on taking a bubble bath—something I don't do. I just don't take them, but this was like, life or death practically, I was _that_ sore.

So, after the last bell rang I went outside to look for Ruth. I saw her to my left, and she was talking to a guy. Hmmm…, I thought. When I got closer, I saw that it was none other than Scott.

"Jess! Look who showed up!" Ruth squealed excitedly. Yes, she actually squealed. I hope I don't sound that way when I'm with Rob…

"Hey Scott! How are you?" I said. Wow, I haven't seen him since the summer! What is he doing here, out of the blue?

"Jess! I'm good, but how have you been? I heard about what happened," Scott said as he drunk in my appearance, and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm alright." I winced as he put a little too much emphasis on my ribs. "Ooh, watch the ribs."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Scott said. He sounded it too, I felt bad for making him sound so sad. He sounded like he was trying to comfort someone who lost a loved one, and all that happened to me was that I was beat up. That's all. No problem here.

"It's fine. So, whatchya doing here?" I asked with a smile. He seemed to perk up at this. "Oh, I came to see Ruth. I'm going to take her out later." Scott said with a giant grin on his face.

"Oh, Jess. I'm sorry; I forgot that I said I would give you a ride home. And Skip had to go to a Comic Book convention or something." Ruth said, remembering. Great. How convenient. But, I don't want to spoil Ruth and Scott's fun, since they hardly get to see each other. So instead of whining I said, "No problem. I'll just call my mom."

"Okay! If you're sure, I mean." See how excited she was? Who was I to destroy such bliss? No one.

"Go on. Have a good time." I smiled. The only problem with this plan was that there was no one available to pick me up. Perfect, I thought, as I started the two mile walk home.

When I had come up to the scene of the crime—the metallic bleachers where this all started—I heard a familiar sound. Rob! And his Indian! I was saved! I was so wound up to have a ride home that I didn't think.

So when I turned around, I spun around too quickly and guess what happened. Yeah, you guessed it, my knee buckled. God, when will this stop? I had already done this ten times in my house and like five times at school. I ended up on the sidewalk, eyes tightly closed, trying to hold back the scream I wanted to release.

"Jess! Jess!" I heard someone cry, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I wasn't thinking too clearly, so I must have hit my head. I don't know why I was scared to open my eyes, I mean it was Rob. Wasn't it? I don't know. What if it's someone else? Like Jacob's minions who beat Rob and I up last time… I let out the shriek I couldn't hold back any longer.

I was so certain that it was his men and they were back to get me. But then I heard a familiar voice say, "Jess! Stop! It's me! Rob!" I didn't know whether to believe the voice or not, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rob's mist-colored eyes staring into mine. "Rob?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you okay?" His words came out in a jumble, like he couldn't contain them anymore.

"Um…I thought you were someone else. But I'm fine, I think," I said, realizing how his face was pinched in this really worried and nervous expression.

"Someone else? Must have been someone bad, from the way that you screame-" Rob stopped short, I guessed because he figured out exactly who I was thinking of. But I was wrong.

"Yeah, I was thinking of-" Rob cut me short by putting two fingers to my lips and staring over my head. "Don't move," he said. I nodded, because I wasn't sure if I _could _move. What is going on here? I don't like not knowing. What could possibly be lurking around Ernest Pyle High that's so bad that I have to stay put?

Rob and I were half in these wild bushes growing on the side of the field. He picked me up and placed me underneath the bleachers. Not again. I hope there won't be another thunderstorm. If there is ANY sign of one, I'm getting the hell out of here.

Then I saw Rob get on his motorcycle and drive off. Yeah, you heard me right, DRIVE OFF! He left me there, a cripple practically, and LEFT.  
Thanks Rob, thanks a lot.

But then I saw him come back. Except, his bike was nowhere to be found. Well, not that I could see, he was just running over to where I was. "Rob, what the hell-" I tried to say, but once again he cut me off, but this time, he put his whole hand over my mouth. Why couldn't it be his lips?

Then I saw a car, a brown sedan; go by our hiding spot very slowly. I know that the speed limit for a school zone is slow, but jeez, you don't actually have to go five miles per hour or anything, because I swear that's how fast he was going. I saw them go by and I started to say something, but Rob wouldn't take his hand off my mouth.

The car went by again, this time heading for the exit of the school. You would have thought that I would have created some sort of idea in my head as to why a car was going by slowly, obviously looking for something, why Rob stashed his bike somewhere, and why he was preventing me from talking. But, no, that didn't come until later. The idea, I mean.

As soon as Rob thought it was safe, which was like, ten minutes later, he released his grip on my mouth. "Jeez Rob! What was that all about?" I whispered. Rob looked very worried, even more so then when he found me on the ground fifteen minutes ago. "Rob? What's the matter? Who was that?" Then it hit me. "Oh, my God. Was that? Was that…Jacob?" I asked breathlessly, eyes wide open.

"No, not Jacob," Rob finally said. "But someone who works for him, definitely." God, they've gone so far that they are _stalking _me at school now? But that scared me more than I thought it would. Oh, I didn't scream or anything, but I started to shake.

I wasn't even fully cured from the beatings they gave me last time, and they were ready to start again? I don't usually start like freaking out like that. I'm usually calmer, well not really, but I don't usually start shaking. I guess it's because I never really thought anyone could kill me. I really didn't. But all of a sudden, like a drunk driver hitting a victim, I realized that someone could kill me. And Rob.

_(A/N: do you get the "drunk driver" thing? Well, those things usually are quick and only take a matter of seconds. That's the reaction Jess got when she realized it. One minute, she didn't know, the next, BAM!) _

"Jess? It's going to be okay. I promise. Now, are you alright? What happened earlier?" The same promise he gave me a couple of weeks ago. But, I guess, everything turned out okay. I gave him a puzzled look and said "What?" Sure, not very intelligent, but I was in shock or something here, give me a break.

"When I was pulling up. You fell down? Don't you remember? Oh, God. Don't tell me you've hit your head." Rob was babbling. I didn't know Rob could babble. This was yet another shocker to me.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about my knee and I turned too quickly and I fell. Um, I'm not sure if I hit my head. I don't remember doing that, but…" I said.

Rob started to gently examine me. First, my head, then my knee. He told me that it didn't look like I had caused any damage to my head, but I scratched my cheek up. Oh and my knee? Yeah, almost sprained it all over again. Nice job, Jess.

Rob picked me up, since it was too hard to walk, and he carried me to his bike, which I found out was hidden behind a dumpster nearby. I assured him that I could stay on his bike and we left.

Rob came with me into my house, because he said he wanted to call Cyrus Krantz, and he wanted to make sure that I was okay, because, believe it or not, I was still shaking when I got home. He called Dr. Krantz and told him about the car, and my injuries. I don't know how my knee is relevant to the car, but whatever.

Krantz said that he would be posting feds outside my house _and_ Rob's house. Once I heard that, I was really scared. I mean, it was fine when they were after me, and me only, but when Rob's life was in danger, I got really mad.

As Rob was putting ice on my leg, I asked him a question, "Why did you come to school today?" I had been meaning to ask him this, but there never seemed to be a right time today.

"I wanted to see if you needed a ride. Which you obviously did. Why were you walking home, anyway?"

"Oh, because Scott, you remember Scott? From orchestra camp? Yeah, he showed up today and was taking Ruth out, and Ruth was my ride home. So, I lied and said I could get someone to pick me up, but I didn't, so, I just started to walk." I shrugged; it didn't seem like a big deal to me.

"Well, that was stupid," he said. "What? What do you mean?" I asked, because I really didn't understand. How is allowing my best friend to go out with her long distance boyfriend stupid?

"Mastriani," he was loosing up, hence the nickname. "If you don't remember, you are recovering from a sprained kneecap. It is not smart to try to walk two miles home. You could have called me, you know."

I hadn't thought of that. I really hadn't. I have no idea why, but it just didn't occur to me to call him. "I dunno. I just didn't think of it. Seriously, I have no idea why, I just didn't think of calling you. Maybe all the painkillers are getting to me." I said the last part jokingly.

"Alright," Rob said, but I think he was lying, I don't think he thought it was alright.

"Do you want to watch some TV or something?" I suggested, because a long pause came after that.

"You don't mind if I stay awhile? At least until your mom or Doug comes home."

"Of course I want you to stay!" I said, smiling. He smiled too and leaned over to turn on the TV. We watched a made-for-TV-movie for a little while, then some weird reality show, then some western movie. And we hadn't made out once. I couldn't believe it. But I think that Rob noticed also, since he pulled me closer to his chest and we snuggled. I was in heaven. But I think that Rob didn't want to start anything in case my mom walked in or something. So, once I came to that conclusion, was perfectly content with snuggling.  
It started to get late, and I was falling asleep when I noticed that no one has come home yet. "Rob…I'm worried. No one has come home yet. Hand me the phone, will you?"

Rob obliged and I dialed the number for Joe's, one of our restaurants. Ironically, Mrs. Wilkins answered the phone and told me that my dad left a few hours ago. He said he was going to meet my mom. I told her thank you and gave the phone to Rob, who wanted to talk to his mom for a few minutes.

When I got the phone back I dialed the number for Underground Comics. Rob got the number out of the phone book, and I asked if anyone had seen Doug. They had and said he, too, left a few hours ago, saying that he was going to meet our parents. Okay, I thought. This is weird. If they were all meeting each other, why didn't they call? I wouldn't have minded them going out for dinner without me, but they could have called!

Lastly, I called my mom's cell phone. This, out of everything I've ever been through, scared me the most. When the phone stopped ringing, I said "Hello?" and no one answered. But in the background, I could hear voices. I strained my ears to hear them, and they sounded like my dad saying "Let them go." Over and over again. I couldn't hear anyone else for a few seconds, then I heard someone gasp and I heard my mom scream. Into the phone I screamed, "Mom! Dad!" But no one answered, then the line went dead.

I hung up and stared down at the phone. I just couldn't process what was happening. Why them? Why?I couldn't believe he was doing this! When I focused on the phone again, I realized that it was shaking. I thought this was odd, but I looked at my other hand and my legs and realized that it was _me_ who was shaking. Seriously, I was shaking like a maraca at a Latino festival. And I couldn't see either. My vision was blurred, I mean. That meant only one thing: I was crying. Why shouldn't I be? My mom, dad, and brother have been kidnapped!

**Everyone Review Please!!! My midterms start on Tuesday, and I'm going to have to start studying tomorrow. I will not be able to update until next Friday. Thank God I don't have school on Monday; more time to study! Stupid midterms... ANYWHO, Please Review!! Thanks!!! ;)  
luv, Catie **


	9. Tears, Krantz, Rob's Special Tonic

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! But, it was a snow day today, so I decided to take advantage of it. Midterms are over--FINALLY! I'm not sure how well I did though...**  
**To my reviewers:  
**

**Madmaddy: **well. you are no longer hanging. In the wonderful words of Claire (uh.yeah), at the end of one of my chapters later on in the story, she said something like, "you shouldn't leave us hanging there. we might fall." So, i hope you didn't fall!! Thanks!!  
**Marvelgirl08:** Jess won't rescue her parents in THIS chapter. Next chapter. That MAY be put up today too, I haven't decided. But, Jess will save 'em. Yes, Rob IS the best boyfriend ever. haha yah, no more painkillers for Jess! Thanks!  
**sparklinqt87:** Thank you Holly! I will keep writing! ;)  
**flonshoe:** don't worry Lauren. You are not alone. I am a dork also. My friend calls me a dork, but she's kidding, of course. teehee. Thanks Lauren!!! :D  
yah, i know. Jess and Rob are really OOC in my story. I'm sorry! You're the first to tell me Jess is out of character. If you can like, give me ideas on how to fix this, I would gladly do it!! I think I need to reread all the books. This chapter, I'm sorry to say, is VERY unlike Jess. But, I'd love it if you kept reading and reviewing! But if you don't, I understand. Thanks for the review and the heads up!  
**nikki: **Aww thank you!! Yah, I want Rob too haha! Thanks for the review!  
**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** Thanks!! Yah, I had midterms. My brother had them before vacation, also. I prefer it that way. I dunno why they do that...huh. ;)  
**Uh.yeah:** Hi Claire! Haha, I made a funny. teehee. I'm so out of it today. Aww thanks. Well, I guess I'm not doing as well as you are, because it's been a while since I last updated this...are you a bad influence on me? teehee j/k. :D Update sooon too please!  
**sSilver sStarz:** Thanks! Well...this isn't very soon, but I hope you're back on the net now!! :)  
**Musicalspazz13:** Thank you Chandra!! Eww. Yes, midterms stink big time! Ooh, 9th grade algebra, way to go! Aw that REALLY stinks; the day before your birthday? Well, Happy Birthday!!! :D  
**Twilight Singer: **Thanks!!! Yeah, I use the phrase "TGIF" a lot!! teehee! :D  
**smgirl: **Thanks for reading! Ooh, you MUST read the 1-800 series!! They rock! It's okay if you read this and haven't read the series. I havelike 3 friends who read this and haven't read the series! I'll review your story asap!! :)  
**Sunchaser:** yes. the HORROR!! hah. Don't worry no more knee buckling for Jess. teehee. Thank you!!!  
**Anywien: **haha you are sooo funny! I luffles joo too!! Thanks for the review!!!

**Dudes. I LOVE YOU! 59 reviews for my story.I feel so loved. :)  
DISCLAIMER: I seem to have forgotten this for the past chapters...I do not own anything you recognize. The all-mighty Meg Cabot does. If you're not sure, just assume it's Megs. ;) I, sadly, do not own Rob. I wish I did. Please don't sue. I've only got like, 20 bucks.  
OH! Jess get kinda teary in this chapter, but i figure it's okay, because she was crying when she was at Crane in the first book, because she missed her family, and stuff and now they're KIDNAPPED, so i think it's okay that she cries. thank you. **

**ENJOY!!! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Tears, Krantz, Rob's Special Tonic**

"Jess! What's wrong? What happened?" Rob asked, he now was off the couch and kneeling on the floor so he could try to see my face. But I wouldn't look up. I had my chin buried in my chest.

"Tell me Jess! What happened?" He lifted my chin so that he could see my face, probably hoping to get a look into my eyes. I was going to try not to let that happen, because I was sure that my eyes were a mirror to the extreme fear I was feeling.

"My…mom…dad…Doug…screams…" I sobbed. I just let it out, all the tears. I don't think that Rob understood one word of what I was saying, but he just sat next to me and hugged me tightly. He was rocking me back and forth, like someone does to comfort a child. His hold was so protective that I soon really did feel better, just being there with him.

He kept saying, "It's okay, everything will be okay." Just like when we were in the truck and I just had the vision of Sean. But everything was not really alright then, was it? And it's not alright now.

I had finally stopped crying enough to form actual sentences, and Rob said that we should call Dr. Krantz. He was right. He was always right. Even though I had stopped crying, I was still shaking. I just couldn't help it. But I would rather shake than cry. Crying is just so messy.

Rob had to call Krantz, because we both didn't think that I could hold the phone to my ear without dropping it. But I did have to talk to Krantz because I heard what my parents said, not Rob. Surprisingly, Dr. Krantz said that he would be right over, even though it was almost ten-thirty at night.

In the meantime, Rob had gotten me a blanket and some water because, I swear to God, I couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared. My family didn't do anything to deserve this, it was all me. All me. Rob placed me in his lap and held me tightly. I could tell that he was scared, too.

Thank God Mike went skiing this weekend with Claire, so I know for a fact that he's safe. Maybe I should call him and let him know…but then he might get in the same trouble as mom and dad.

When the doorbell rang, Rob lifted me off of him and placed me at one end of the couch. He leaned down and kissed me, right on the lips. I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

A few minutes later he came back, along with Dr. Cyrus Krantz. "Jessica! Dear God, you were right, Mr. Wilkins, she is shaking too much." What was I going to do? Shake so much that my brain turns to mush and pours out of my ears?

"Go get her a couple more blankets. She's very cold," Dr. Krantz observed by touching my cheek. Rob came back a minute later with my down comforter and a fleece throw. "This was all I could find."

"That's good," Krantz said. They wrapped me up similar to a mummy and then Rob sat on the couch and lifted me onto his lap again. I leaned my head back so that it leaned on his chest. Normally, the steady rise and fall of his chest would have comforted me, but this time, he's chest was moving rapidly.

I looked up at him and saw—for the second that he didn't shield his eyes from my gaze—fear. Dead, cold fear. (_A/N: when I said "shield his eyes" I didn't mean like with his hands. Like he stopped all expression in his eyes, like he always does.) _

"Okay, now we must take action on this matter with your family immediately, Jessica," Krantz was saying.

"I know," I spoke, for the first time in like half an hour. I think this kind of startled Rob, but he quickly recovered.

"And I can find them. I know I can. I just need to go to sleep and find a picture or something," I said.

"I think that's a good idea," Rob said.

"I agree. Now, lets see if we can find some pictures of them," Krantz said.

We found some pictures of them in the scrapbook that was on the coffee table. I studied them, although if I could just think long enough, then I could see all of their features. Right down to the little scar Douglas got when he was 15 and he fell off his bike.

I had decided to sleep in the living room because I didn't feel safe in my room. I mean, if I was in trouble, it would take someone a long time to run up two flights of stairs to reach me. So, I slept on the couch. I had the protection of the Feds outside, Krantz who was on the floor near the door, and Rob. Ever faithful Rob, who slept on the couch across from me. I quickly fell asleep, but I didn't stay asleep for long.

_Everything is dark, as black as Zorro's cloak. Fear is bubbling inside of me, and I see Joe and Douglas, sitting to the right of me. They look equally, if not more, scared as I am. Why are we here? And where is Jess? I hope they don't find her, I'm not sure if I could handle that. I don't know what they are going to do to us. I hope they don't hurt us, oh God, please no. How long are we to stay here before someone comes? Hopefully not long… _

I woke up with a start, breathing rapidly. It took me a while to gather my thoughts as to why I wasn't in my room, and why Rob was sleeping soundly on the couch across from me. Dr. Krantz came over to me when he noticed that I was awake.

"Jessica? What's the matter? Calm down, now. Breathe, breathe…" I did as he said. I normally don't like doing what people tell me to do, but his voice was so soothing and I really didn't know what else to do. I calmed down, and my breathing steadied.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I had a vision. My mom's vision. No-no one was hurt…it was just dark…and they were scared. So scared…" I broke off crying. I was crying. I didn't know I had enough fluid in me to cry this much. I sobbed into the pillows, Dr. Krantz awkwardly patting me on the back, trying to comfort me. Ha! Like anything could comfort me now.

My sniveling woke up Rob and he jumped up with a start—it's no wonder why, I mean how often do I cry?—and came and sat next to me on the couch.

When my eyes were all dried up, Dr. Krantz began to question me. I really didn't think this was a good time to be interrogating me, but whatever.

"What did you see Jessica?"

"I told you, it was dark. I didn't see anything. I just know that they were scared and that the 'guys' weren't in room and um…she was thinking about me." I started to tear up again. Where did all these tears come from? Maybe it's from holding them in all these years.

"It'll be okay, Jess. We'll find them, don't worry," Rob said. It was so nice just being there in his arms. So nice.

"Yes, we will find them. Now, do you know where they are?" Dr. Krantz asked.

"Where? Um…no. I don't. How can this be? I always know! Always!" I was getting mad now.

"Maybe your powers are…changing. Do you think that you could try again?"

"Of course I'll try again! I have to. I'm not sure if I can fall asleep again, though."

"I can fix that," Rob said. This surprised me.

"Wha? What do you mean?" I stammered.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

So I waited as Rob was doing something with the blender in the kitchen. I had no possible idea what he could be doing in there. Rob knows how to use a blender? I didn't know Rob was so domestic. This is yet another quality I admire in him. He came back a few minutes later, with a glass in his hands. The milkshake type beverage was white—as far as I could tell. There were no other lights on except the ones in the kitchen that Rob had turned on.

"Here, drink this." I took the glass, sniffed it, and looked up at him. He was looking at me with an expression somewhere between eagerness and worry. I drank it. All of it, and it was surprisingly very good.

"Wow. That was good. Where did you get the recipe?" I was genuinely curious.

"It's an old Wilkin's family recipe. It's what my mom used to make me when I would wake up with nightmares when I was little. Always knocked me out," Rob said with a chuckle. Aw, Rob used to have nightmares. I felt sorry for him. But I didn't think about that for long, because my eyes started to get very heavy.  
"I think it's working, Rob." He smiled and sort of cradled me in his arms. There, I fell asleep, and when I awoke, I knew exactly where my family was. And I would do anything to get there.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I'll update again asap. Maybe even tomorrow...if i get a bunch of reviews!  
Much love, Catie**


	10. Parents, Trusty wooden sticks, and ROB!

I'M BACK! ahh! isn't it a miracle? i know i haven't updated in a month. actually, in exactly one month. how creepy. and, omg, it's the three month anniversary since i first posted this story! w00t! celebration! hehe.

you all have been so patient! i kept expecting angry mobs of reviewers to come to my door. who would have led those mobs? hm. i think maybe...coughLAURENandCLAIREcough. haha.

okay, now i would take time to answer everyone of you, but it's been a while, so i'm just gonna answer to those who have questions that i can answer without ruining the story.

**Flonshoe:** no no. see, i know you would ALWAYS review my story, good or bad. something screwed up and all that talk about it being soo OOC was meant for another reviewer, but it didn't show up... haha yes, we dorks must stick together! DORKS UNITE! haha. your hilarious, do you know that? Yes, this story would loose it's momentum if Jess was her usual self, I think. This is more dramatic. My other story, the one i'm currently working on, that's more like Jess' usual self, right? Thanks for reviewing, Lauren! ;)

**Anywien: **WOW. You're soo random. It's totally funny, in a good way. hehe. Yes, Rob knows how to operate a blender. Yeah, you have seen too many scary movies, but that's okay. Thanks for your review, Anywien! hahaha "crap on toast" hah thats hilarious!

**Uh.yeah: **Hiya Claire! Aww, you rock too! Yeah, i think Jess would act like that. You'd have to be cold at heart not to bawl your eyes out when your parent's have been kidnapped. Aww i want a Rob too! Damn! Hmm. how many reviews DO i have? 80! HOLY CANNOLI! huh. i'm more popular than i bargained... You better update your story on here and on mcbc sooon! Although, that update on mcbc was SUPERB. I love it! hehe. Thanks for the review, Claire!

**Me'shell: **do i know you from somewhere? or are you just a random person?

**PrincessofEmbarrassment:** Thank you! hehe. I dont know who won the contest, the person who created it hasn't been back in a while, so now we just have fun! ;) Read Uh.yeah's story too! It's called "walking on air". Her's was in the same contest! ;)

To all of my WONDERFUL reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, KEEP IT UP!  
**nikki007, Quietly Losing Control**(um. getting addicted isn't good...), **sparklinqt87, madmaddy, marvelgirl08**(hold yer horses, calm down, everything will be fine, just keep on readin! hehe), **timydamonkey**, **Some Person/Sum1**(are you the same person? i think so. hhe),** phelpsEpoe**(i hope i didn't kill you...), **gaia, She-who-must-not-be-named**(thanks!)

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, basically. only wish i did. :D

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Parents, Trusty wooden sticks, and ROB!  
**

I woke up around eight o'clock in the morning. I had not woken up since Rob gave me the special "tonic." I slept like a baby, and Rob and Dr. Krantz seemed to be pleased by this. This time, I knew where my family was. I knew and I was going to get them.

But, unfortunately, I had to deal with Rob and Krantz. Not easy people to persuade. So there was this big argument about it and how the two guys were all against me going anywhere near where my parents are. But, I am a good persuader too, so I cracked them enough so that I was allowed to go, with the police, to where my parents are.

This turned out to be a good thing, because I had to give out the directions, because the police got lost. The map didn't help because they were in a place very much like the house that Sean was in a couple of weeks ago.

I wasn't even in the car with Dr. Krantz, or Rob. Well, Rob wasn't allowed to come on this little trip. He stayed home with his mom, who was kind of shook up when she learned about my parents…and the undercover FBI vans parked outside their house.

I was very upset about this, but they could not be swayed any further. So, here I was, in this un-marked FBI vehicle with SWAT team members in all the seats surrounding me, guns in hand. When they pulled up to the house, sirens flashing, the SWAT team guys refused to move from the car. When I inquired about why they weren't jumping out and busting down the door, they said that there job was to protect me, unless they were absolutely needed.

And they were. Needed, I mean. When their other partners broke into the house, it turns out that they underestimated the number of people in the house with guns. I didn't even know that there were close to twenty people, with the exception of my family, in that house. Why in the world are all those people in that house? Do they all get together to play _cards _or something? All armed with either guns or knives, too. All we had were about eight SWAT team members, besides the ones in the car with me. So, they were called to duty, and this was a very bad thing. I really should not have come. Telling them the way on a cell phone would have been good enough. But no, I _had_ to come along.

So, while the police were battling the people inside, someone escaped. And who do they see in the car? Me. That's right, so he came right over and before I could scream bloody murder, he hit me in the head with something; I think it was a wooden stick. Why do they keep doing this? I mean, really.

Luckily, I didn't conk out right away like the guy had hoped and I started to scream. Very, very loudly. But he was too quick and covered my mouth when I had only been screaming for like 5 seconds. He then, in the car, proceeded to hit me. Thankfully, the only weapon he had was his trusty wooden stick, because he never pulled out a knife or a gun.

In-between the punches and hits that he threw at me and the ones I threw at him, I screamed. As loud and hard as I could. Finally, someone noticed the guy half in and half out of the car and came running over.

With one swift hit with his rifle at the back of his neck, the guy fell—on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. The SWAT team guy who saved me took me out of the car and went around to the other side, so that the car was like a shield to us, in case gunfire erupted.

"Miss Mastriani, my name is Andrew. Are you alright? Slow down, stop breathing so fast." _Stop breathing so fast?_ How the hell does he suppose I do _that? _I mean, a very heavy man just fell on top of me! And how does he know my name? Oh, maybe Dr. K told them I was coming along. I'm sure it's not very often they get a 16 year old ride along.

He took his helmet off and revealed a middle-aged man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. "Um…I…okay…I…think…" I was still breathing hard, but I could almost form sentences, so that was good. I hope he was happy with my improvement in the breathing department.

"Did you just get hit in the face? Or was there somewhere else?" Andrew asked.

"Oh…he…hit me…on the back…of my head." Next to passing out, I don't like getting the wind knocked out of me. It hurts to breathe…and talk.

"Okay, hmm," he touched the back of my head, and when he brought his fingers back up, I saw bright red blood on them, even though he tried to prevent me from seeing it. "You may have a concussion. Don't worry this will all be over soon."

"How is my family? Are they okay?" I frantically asked.

"Yes, there fine. Their over there, actually. I would take you over there, but I don't want you to get up. You'll see them soon." He smiled. He may not want me going over there, but I'm not sure if I could go over there, anyway. My head was starting to hurt—a lot.

But, finally, it was all over. No shots had to be fired and they captured all the guys whom Jacob had hired. Andrew told me that it was the last time that I would ever see those guys. And I had believed him. (_A/N: ooh. Foreshadowing, maybe?)_

I had to be taken to the hospital, once again. I'm really starting to hate going to the hospital. The nurses and I are almost on a first name basis. And this time, I didn't pass out. Riding in an ambulance is kind of fun! Most of the time, you either pass out, are drugged up on morphine, or you're scared out of your mind.

But me? I was none of those things! Well, I was hyped up on some kind of painkiller but it just made me act weird. And, oh yeah, the concussion, that makes you act kind of funny too.

My mom, dad, and Doug had to be checked out by the EMTs, just to be on the safe side, but they didn't have any injuries that required admittance to the hospital. Just little ol' me.

They all came in and we hugged and cried and I told them how sorry I was, because I really was sorry. I mean it was all my fault that they had to go through that torture. But they didn't seem to care; just that I was OK.

I was asleep when Rob came in. I don't know how long he was there before I woke up, but I think only a few minutes. Unless he was watching me sleep. If that's the case, then I'm okay with that.

"Rob?" My voice was hoarse from all the screaming I did earlier, so I had to whisper. He was sitting in the chair that was next to my bed, and he looked up from the magazine he was reading when I spoke. I obviously startled him.

"Jess! Oh my God. How are you?" He had worry painted all over his face, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bonk on the head and a punch in the face; nothing I haven't handled before," I tried to smile, but my face was swollen, so I kind of smirked instead, I think.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being worried about me. Please. I hate seeing you like this. I'm gonna be fine! Everything's all right now. Besides, you're going to get worry lines on your face," I laughed a little at that but my ribs still hurt from the first attack.

Rob laughed too, "I'm sorry. I just…can't help it. But if it makes you sad…I'll stop." He smiled.

"I love you, Rob," I told him.

"I love you too, Mastriani."

Then he leaned down and gave me an earth-altering kiss. Review please! i love you all! 


	11. Back to normal or is it?

okay, since you guys are so great and i haven't updated in like forever, i have posted the eleventh chapter! I was going to make a sequel, because it would fit that way, but i'm too lazy. so, pretend this is POWER OF LOVE II

lol

review please!

OH and if there are random lines in the middle of the story, just ignore them, please. my computer's wacko.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Back to normal...or is it?**

Once everything was back to normal, and I was pretty much recovered from the second attack, Rob and I started to date. Real dating, like going to the movies and stuff. The first time he asked me I was so happy, I think I had a smile on my face the whole time.

I was sitting in my room, taking a stab at my Algebra 2 homework, when the phone rang. I jumped for it, like usual, and I heard the voice of the man I can't stop thinking about.

Once everything was back to normal, and I was pretty much recovered from the second attack, Rob and I started to date. Real dating, like going to the movies and stuff. The first time he asked me I was so happy, I think I had a smile on my face the whole time. I was sitting in my room, taking a stab at my Algebra 2 homework, when the phone rang. I jumped for it, like usual, and I heard the voice of the man I can't stop thinking about. 

"Hey there, Mastriani," he said. I was eagerly waiting for him to call, because I hadn't talked to him since Wednesday. That was a long time. At least, it was to me.

"Hey Rob," I said, my excitement seeping through the phone, I'm sure.

"What's up?" Well. I have been waiting by my phone for two days for your call…

"Stupid homework, you?" I said with a groan.

"Nothing much. You want to come over after you finish your homework?" Hmm…well, I _should_ do my history homework…

"All done!" I said, my anticipation of seeing Rob overpowering my common sense.

"So that means I'll see you in a few minutes? Want me to come pick you up?"

"No, I got a ride, thanks."

"No problem, see you in a few minutes."

"Bye!"

After that conversation I realized, what was I thinking doing my homework on a Friday night? So, I got ready by putting on a faded red T-shirt that had a white sun on it, and my most worn-in jeans. I slipped on my black converse high-tops and put on my black jacket. I went downstairs, told my mom that I was going out and would be back later and then got on my bike and left.

Yeah, I know I could have asked for a ride from anyone, but it was such a nice day out, I didn't want to ride in a car. Well, it was kind of cold, but it was really sunny out, so that was a plus. And March was right around the corner, too.

When I pulled into his driveway, I got off the bike and leaned it against the steps. I jumped over the railing and knocked on the door. As I was about to knock a second time, the door opened and Rob was standing there with a grin on his face. "Nice moves."

I grinned too and walked in. "Thanks." While he took my jacket and hung it on the hook, I made my way towards the living room. I peered down the hallway and asked, "Your mom home?"

"No, she went out for a while; she should be back in a few hours though." I nodded and went and took a place on the couch. "Are you hungry?" Rob asked from the kitchen. "Yeah, I could go for something. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just some sandwiches. What do you want on yours? I was just going to have PB J," he asked. "Just peanut butter would be great. Thanks."

I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and got the bread out of the cabinet. "You don't have to help, I can do it," Rob said getting the jam out of the fridge. "I know, but I want to help." I flashed him a smile and got some plates.

When we had finished our sandwiches, I got up and offered to do the dishes. "I'll wash and you can dry," Rob said. I agreed and got a dish rag.

All of a sudden I felt very cold water on the side of my head. I whipped my head around and saw Rob standing there with the sink hose, laughing.

"Hardy, har, har. Very funny." I started to get a dirty glass that was filled with water out of the sink, when he sprayed me again. I figured that my tactics would not work, so I tackled him to the ground.

We were wrestling with each other on the kitchen floor when we heard a knock. More like a bang actually. So we looked up at the door and saw a woman's silhouette through the curtain.

"I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home for hours!" I said, scrambling to get up.

"I know! But, it can't be my mom, she has keys." I slipped on the floor and so did Rob, so we ended up laughing hysterically. Rob reached for the doorknob while I was still laughing on the floor.

Rob abruptly stopped laughing as soon as he opened the door. Curious, I looked over and saw none other than Molly Walker. I too stopped laughing. "Molly. What are you doing here?" Rob asked looking puzzled and kind of annoyed.

I took a hold on the counter and dragged myself up. "Mr. Wilkins. Miss Mastriani. Nice to see you both, together," Molly said. Rob glared at her and I followed suit. "May I come in?" Rob was still standing at the door, preventing her passage.

He moved over so she could come in. "You never come to my house. Why are you here now?" Rob asked. Molly made herself comfortable and sat at in one of the kitchen chairs. Instead of answering Rob, she looked at me and said, "I heard what happened a few weeks ago, Jessica. How are you feeling?"

I sighed because I was frustrated and didn't know where this was leading and all I wanted to do was make out with Rob. Is that so much to ask for? Apparently, it is.

"I'm fine, thank you. Almost fully recovered," I said giving her a cheesy fake smile. I desperately wanted her to leave, but it didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon. "That's great, Jessica. I'm glad you are feeling better. You looked like you were having a splendid time with Robert before I walked in. Am I correct?"

_Robert?_ Not even his mother calls him _Robert._ Rob looked like he was going to say something but I spoke quicker, "What if we were? I can hang out with friend and have a good time, can't I?" At the word friends I looked over at Rob and winked, as to point out that I am lying about the "friends" part. I hope he realized that.

"Well, of course you can have friends. Is that what you and Rob are? Just friends?" Okay, now I see where this is going, and I don't like that direction. I was going to give her a wise ass remark when Rob helped me out by saying, "Of course we are. That's what I've been telling you all along." This time Rob looked at _me_ and winked. "Exactly, just friends," I said.

Molly seemed satisfied, contrary to my doubt. I thought she was smarter than that. Hmm.

She got up and started to leave. "Good. I'm glad. I'll be seeing you later, Mr. Wilkins." She shot an icy glare at me and left.

"Um. Wow, what was all that about? And where does she get off glaring at me like that?" I asked when I saw her leave the driveway. "I have no idea; don't worry about her. But good thinking there," Rob complimented me.

I smiled and said, "Why, thank you." I laughed and we went over to the couch. We turned the TV on. He pulled me closer into him and I rested my head on his chest. Mesmerized by the rhythmic beating of his heart, I fell asleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! hehe 


	12. Where are we going?

**Hey everyone...  
I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY thatI haven't updated in a looong time.I know it's been like...2 months butif youknew whathas been going on with my family right now...you'd understand.  
****  
Once again...SO SORRY.**

**_Mentions:  
_Uh.yeah:**You are much too sweet to me lol. A film? Nah...the story line is soloose...it'd flop lol. Bloody Brilliant? I like that! Harry Potter Rocks! lol. Thank you soosoo much for your kind reviews and your support through this really rough time I'm going through. :) Love ya!  
**Flonshoe: **YAY FOR LAUREN! lol  
**Marvelgirl08:**why thank you!  
**Mayan Devil:**like i said above...i'm really sorry I haven't updatedin a long time. but,i have a good excuse, i just don't really want to spell it out in plain words for all the world to see. but, thank you for review!

And to...** nikki007, quietly losing control, sparklinqt87,Anywien,** and **afallenblackrose**

Rating Change! Changed to T because...I think that this is to...idk...for 9 year olds. 

I'm dedicated thisin**loving memory of my Mom and Dad**. Always in my Heart. And to **the girls at the Kissing Rob Contest** for their great support in this very roughtime I'mexperiencing. Thank you!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Where are we going?**

"Wake up, Mastriani." I opened my eyes as I heard someone call my name. Blearily, I looked around the room and my eyes locked with Rob's. I smiled and he said, "Hey there. It's almost six, so I thought you should be heading home." I nodded silently and got up. I had a weird feeling, but I couldn't place it.

Vaguely, I felt Rob put my coat on and we headed outside. I shook my head in defeat because I couldn't stop this nagging feeling. "What's wrong?" Rob suddenly asked, taking hold of my elbow, like he was afraid I would keel over any minute. "Me? Oh, nothing." I didn't even look up at him, I really don't know why. Whatever it was, it was really started to bug me.

"You sure? 'Cause you look…kinda…I don't know, upset."

"I don't know. I just have this weird…feeling. Maybe it's a foreboding?" I looked around like I would find the answer somewhere in Rob's yard. How wierd is that? Like I'm going to find my life's problems in the wild grass growing under the window. Keep dreamin'.

"Did you dream about anything?" Good old Rob. How can he always think so sensibly in times when my mind is so clouded? Except, that I couldn't say that I did or didn't dream about anything. I just don't remember.

" I don't know; I don't remember." I sighed and Rob pulled me into a tight hug. As I was happily enjoying the warmth amidst the frigid air, all of a sudden, I felt Rob tense against me. I was going to look up at him, but he practically threw me on his bike and we took off. To where, I have no idea.

I looked behind me and there was nothing. Not one vehicle or person. But there were lots and lots of cornfields. I started to get a sickening feeling because this looked a lot like where we found Sean. I really didn't want to go back there—even if no one was there. "Rob? Where are we going?" I was trying to keep my voice from wobbling, but I don't think it worked. Rob stole a quick glance at me and said, "Hang on," and sped up.

By the time I saw the comforting lights of a gas station, it was close to eleven. I should've been tired but I was wide awake. Something was up; something bad. You don't drive on a motorcycle in February for five hours for fun. Well, I guess some people do, but I don't think Rob's like that. I mean, really. Who tells thier girlfriend to get on a bike and then won't tell her where you're going?

We drove up right in front of the gas station store and Rob turned the engine off. We kind of just sat there, Rob straddling the bike with his legs. Then he got off the bike and motioned for me to follow suit. We removed our helmets and he leaned in for a kiss. Right before his tender lips reached mine, he said, "Don't worry, I'll explain soon. I promise." I smiled and replied to his kiss. But it was cut short by a man coming out of the Quick-Stop store.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Mr. Wilkins." He shook his head as he waved his hand, showing us inside. Rob took my hand and we walked in.

I was surprised when the guy-who-seems-to-know-Rob had us follow him upstairs to find that it was very lushly accommodated. Okay, maybe _lush_ was the wrong word, but it was clean, unlike the downstairs.

Rob and I sat down on the green, overstuffed couch that sat right next to the stairs and the guy-who-knows-Rob sat down in a blue chair across from it. "So, what brings you here?" Quick-Mart guy asked.

"It's kind of complicated. Can I talk to you in private? Would you mind Jess?" Rob gave me a look that was half questioning, half pleading. I hesitated, but gave in. What could I do? "Um, sure. I'll just...um...wait here." Rob smiled and gave my hand a squeeze and said, "Just wait here, I won't be long. We're just going into that office down the hall there. See it?" Rob pointed his finger towards one of the doors to the right.

I nodded and was surprised that he seemed to read my thoughts that I was nervous if I would be able to get to him if something happened. Rob got up and so did that other guy—whose name I'm dying to know—and they went into that little office. Since when did I get so paranoid that something would happen? I'm never like this.

I took a look around the room. There were a few doors to my left and to my right. I wondered what was behind them, but was too scared to get up. I hadn't realized how scared I was until Rob closed the door to that office. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. It's really starting to get on my nerves now.

I realized that I should probably call my mom and tell her where I am, but I don't see a phone and I don't want to interrupt their little meeting.

A few minutes later, Rob and that guy came out and they walked towards me. I stood up and the guy stuck out his hand. "Hi there, Jess. My name's Billy. I think Rob can explain everything, can't you Rob?" I looked up at Rob and he nodded.

Billy is a tall man, about Rob's height, and has short light brown hair and green eyes. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but his hands looked rough. He must have a job where he uses his hands a lot. Maybe he's a mechanic.

"Here are your keys and I'll be seeing you two in the mornin'." Rob took my hand and we walked to the left and he turned to the second door on the right side of the hallway and stuck the key in. We opened the door and there was a bedroom before us.

It looked like something you would find at a Holiday Inn. It had cream wallpaper and a matching cream rug. In the middle of the room, taking up all the space, was a queen-sized bed that had a royal blue comforter on it that was made of the same soft-looking fabric as the drapes.

In the back left-hand corner, by the window, was an oak desk and opposite that corner was a chair that was identical to the one out in the hallway.

It took a minute for it all to soak in, and I realized that there was only _one_ bed. One bed!

"So, what do you think?" Rob asked, throwing me a reassuring smile. For some reason, right then, all the emotions I had kept down inside of me from that time when my parents were kidnapped came roaring out. I just sobbed and sunk to my knees in the doorway.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please review! I'll um...give you cookies! lol.  
So...please?  
Once again...so sorry about the lull in updating.  
luv, catie**


	13. Answers

**Ok, I know it's been like 2 months since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that! I had exams in the beginning of June and before then I just had a lot of stuff going on. I'm going away for a while, though, but I plan on still being able to update on here cuz I will be bringing the laptop with me (:hopes:).**

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews that reminded me that I better get started on posting this update!

Uh.yeah: Claire, you rock. There's no way around that. If you liked Rob being all protective last chapter, this chapter he gets really really sweet. His kind side totally comes out. I miss you. Are you done with exams yet! You havent been on mcbc in a while (niether have i lol) and you haven't updated your 1800 story on here! You're really sweet, Claire. Thank you for your concern...for now, I'm ok I think. :) I hope to talk to you soon:D  
**nikki007:** calm down. you'll find out in the chapter. i promise. ;)  
**afallenblackrose**: thanks!  
**madmaddy:** whoa! hey maddy! i honestly never suspected that you were also thrill seeker...wow that's cool. lol how ya doin? thanks for the review!  
**Anywien:** hey thanks for your concern. you're a nice person, really. :) glad i talked to you! thanks for the review, hun!  
**Ash:** did you read more than chapter 1? cuz um theres a LOT more to this story than chapter one...  
**Not Just A Princess At Heart:** don't worry. hopefully you won't be confused anymore. why, do you ask? because i have updated! thanks for the review!  
**StarQueen456:** thanks!  
**Rob4eva: **awww thanks! i honestly don't think it's the best on here lol. i think it's pretty good, yes. But I think my other fanfic, the one i'm working on, is much better. I think you've probably read it...you go on the krc at mcbc right? thanks for the review!  
**FrostyQueen672:** i'm sorry it took so long! thanks for the review!  
**Sarah: **well, your anticipation may cease now, for i have updated:D thanks, hun.

**Living2Love:** OMIGOD. I HAVE UPDATED. thank you for your one word review ;) i loved it lol.

**bluebonnet babe: **thank you for that criticism. and yah, i know it sounds pretty childish...i think i'm more of a poet than an author sometimes. but it's also my first fanfic and i wasn't used to using someone else's ideas. but thank you!  
**Dark Katsumi:** thanks!  
**siriusforeva: **yeah sorry bout the confusion. you weren't the only one. hopefully it will all be explained in this chapter.  
**Anonymous:** you make me smile. really, you do. i think you are the most dedicated reader (besides a couple of my friends). thank you. and i'm REALLY sorry i haven't updated in a while...a lot of stuff has been going on. and why does she cry? well, it will hopefully all be explained in this chapter, but basically, it was all too much for her to hold inside anymore. and why don't you read and find out if they are going to do it. but thank you for religously checking everyday! oh and yes, about the question in your last review...my parents did die recently. thank you for the concern! ur very sweet. hey i have a favor to ask of you. could you go by something other than anonymous? because i dont wanna get you mixed up with someone else. :) so, if you review to this chapter (which i hope you will) and you change your name, please tell me it's you:D thanks again!  
**JaClYN:** sorry it's been so long! here it is! thanks!  
**Jessfreak: **thanks!  
**Emma: **aw thanks:D

**Ok! I think I am ready to go on! lol Thanks again for all your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 13: Answers**

Rob rushed over and sat on the floor next to me. He picked me up and placed me in his lap, where he rocked me back and forth saying, "Shh…it's okay…you can cry…I'm right here…it's okay now…." He was stroking my hair while I was crying uncontrollably.

When I finally stopped sobbing enough so that I could speak coherently, I just laid my head on his shoulder, feeling much better. He was right, it is okay to cry. I wonder how he knows this…

"Are you okay?" Rob asked. He was still stroking my hair, and I liked it. I really didn't know what to say. Yeah, I know, sounds like an easy question, right? But I wasn't sure if I should say the common, 'Yeah, I'm fine,' and just pretend. Or I should just tell him the truth.

"Um, I'm not so sure," I said hesitantly. I didn't know what his reaction to this would be, and I wasn't really sure where I was planning to go with this.

"Tell me about it. I want to help," Rob said. He noticed that we were still in the hallway, so he picked me up and closed the door and then laid me down on the bed. He laid down on the bed too and brought me closer so I could feel his heart beating in rhythm to my own. "Talk," was all he said. And I couldn't even begin to start.

"I don't know. It just kind of…came out. I haven't cried like that since…well, you know," I said remembering that that last time I cried was when my parents were kidnapped. I thought that if I mentioned that, I would cry all over again. But it seemed that what I said wasn't what Rob was looking for. I didn't think so.

"What's bugging you?" he asked it in such a concerned voice and with so much passion, that it made my eyes tear up all over again. I thought I was fresh out of tears, what's happening to me! All of a sudden, I'm like Niagara Falls.

"I don't know. I just can't keep it inside anymore. It's just all coming out at once. But…I'm okay now. Thanks." I really didn't know what to say, because I really _didn't_ know what was bothering me. I truly didn't. I hope my explanation was sufficient. His actions proved my assumptions, I think.

He smiled softly and kissed me like never before.

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. Hey, can you blame me? I opened my eyes and saw that Rob was sitting in the arm chair next to the bed, watching me sleep. I smiled and took in my surroundings. The room looked much more appealing in the daytime; more cozy. Light was softly flowing in through the windows casting a comforting glow on Rob. I looked at him with such emotion that I had to close my eyes and turn away. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 12:30pm. Wow, I had slept a long time.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Rob said and he came over and kissed me on the top of my head. He sat down on the bed next to me and I shifted so that I was sitting up. He, once again, brought me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Did you watch me all night?" I asked, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Most of it. Couldn't sleep," he said. I felt bad for him, that I could sleep and he couldn't. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I need to tell you a few things." A few things? Only a few? Because I can think of a _ton_ of questions that need answering.

"Shoot," I answered. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I am sure you are probably wondering why we are here, right?" I nodded and he continued. "I don't want to freak you out, as I have seen the effect of those freaking buttheads on you, but…" Only, he didn't exactly say 'freaking' or 'buttheads,' which kind of surprised me.

He took another deep breath, as if he were readying himself for something very hard. "Last night, at my house, I saw a car. Not just any car, though. The same exact car that we saw at school a few weeks ago. And yes, I know that there could be a million brown sedans around here, but, it was the same license plate." He stopped and asked, "Are you understanding so far?" I nodded.

"Okay. So, anyway, I noticed this, and the car, it was coming right for us. Full speed ahead. So, I freaked and we took off." I couldn't believe my ears. They're back? But, how? I cannot _believe_ that they would come back…

"Jess? Are you okay?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to get upset. But, I felt that I had to. I don't like keeping you in the dark, especially when it directly involves you." When I finally found my voice I asked, "But…how? How can they be back? I don't get it…it can't be true…it CAN'T be!" I looked up at Rob and he seemed as bewildered as I was.

I really wasn't targeting the questions at him, just to anyone in general. A thought occurred to me. "Did you call Krantz? Does he know anything?" To my relief, Rob nodded. "Yeah, I called Krantz this morning. I told him what I saw and where we are, and he told me that he would call both our mothers, so no need to worry about that." I nodded and said, as a thought came to me, "Where, exactly, are we? And, how do you know that…guy? Billy?" Because, I realized, I didn't know. I had no clue where we were, except that we are in a room upstairs from a gas station. In the middle of nowhere. I wonder if we were even in Indiana anymore.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you, huh? Billy's a good friend of…my dad's. When I was younger I used to go to the gas station where he used to work and tinker with his cars while I waited for my dad to come and get me. So, I just became friends with him, and when my dad went…away…Billy told me that if I ever needed anything, that I should just come find him. But, a few years ago, he moved out here, so I saw less and less of him. So, last night, I remembered what he said, and we came out here. Well, we're still in Indiana, but in a place named Charlestown. We're near the border of Kentucky."

I nodded and said, "So, what do we do now?" Rob smiled and took my hand. "How 'bout some lunch?" I smiled too and I let him lead me out of our room and down the stairs. When we were in the little store Rob said, "Pick anything you want. Anything at all." And, believe it or not, there was quite a lot to choose from. I hadn't noticed last night I guess. I also noticed that I was ravenous. So, I grabbed anything that looked good. For example: a bag of Lays potato chips, blueberry Pop Tarts, a fruit salad (who knew they had that?), a container of strawberry yogurt, and a Coke.

Rob laughed as he saw all the things I got and he grabbed some stuff too. I followed him upstairs and instead of eating in our room, we went into another room that was near Billy's office.

The room was painted this calming blue color and there were two large tables in the middle of the room. There were those chairs that you have in your school cafeteria, the cheap plastic kind. Rob walked up to the first table, put his food items down, and pulled out a chair for me. "Take a seat, your highness," Rob said, and bowed as I sat down. I giggled—yeah, you read that right: I _giggled_—love makes you do crazy things—and told him, "Sit down and take a seat, my prince." He smiled at that, and we started to attack our food.

When we were finished, I was stuffed. That was a good meal. I should eat at gas stations more often. "Good?" Rob asked. I smiled and nodded. I seemed to be very quiet lately. Hmm, I wonder why. "You've been real quiet lately. Do you know what's bothering you?" He observed, reading my thoughts. Did I know? Deep down, in the center of my heart, did I know what was bothering me? "I'll let you know when I find out myself." I smiled reassuringly and I know he got the message. He knew that when I found out, I would tell him.

* * *

**please review!**

Catie 


	14. Unexpected Vistors and 15 Not Again!

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've had a really busy summer...from college prep/SAT programs to bike riding in France to a week long youth mission trip to moving i'm whooped! But not tired enough that I don't have the energy to update my story for my favorite reviewers:D **

**Comments to my lovely Reviewers:**

EasyTiger: Hey! Thanks for the review, Emma! Yeah, I don't think that Rob and Jess would ever do anything in the bed...as much as they both want to lol. Rob's just too gentlemanly for that. I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long for the 14th chapter...but here tis! Thank you for the chocolate and cookies...can never get enough of those!

**Uh.Yeah: **CLAIRE! Oh man have I missed you! It's been MONTHS since I've talked to you! I think I need to start emailing you reguarly(did i just kill that word?) because I just can't go this long lol. I haven't been on MCBC in such a long time... I'm afraid no one's going to know who I am anymore.I know it's been like 2 months but I am very glad that you're done with all your exams! lol That was really delayed. So, I've just moved into my sister's house. It's kind of wierd because I'd so rather be back at my house with my parents and stuff. But...what can I do? I'm doing ok I think. Thank you for your review :) I saw you updated your story so I'll be going there to review soon i PROMISE. Hope to talk to you sooon! 33

**Lauren: **LAUREN! Dude, I've missed you so much toooo! It's a good thing that we both have msn messenger because otherwise I don't think i would ever talk to you! Have you been on MCBC lately? I haven't lol. Aw thank you so much for the review! I really miss you and need to talk to you sooon! Love ya lots 33

**Anywien: **Thanks for the review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Talk to you soon maybe!

**Living2Love: **Aw thanks for the review! I'm very glad you thought the review was worth a room cleaning! I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last update but i've been quite busy. I'll try to make the next update quicker for you:D Thanks again!

**Not Just A Princess At Heart:** Well i'm very glad that you are not confused anymore. :D Thanks for the review!

**xXxLOLAxXx: **No, my story is not finished. There's a little more to go.I think im gonna do two chapters in the same update so after this one it may be the last chapter.I can't remember. Yeah I'm from the states and I say "eh" all the time. I thought it was a Canadian thing because I know someone from Canada and she says it all the time. But where is this valley and bush people from? lol From the states? Thanks for the review!

**Angel Gemman: **Maybe you'll find out the answer in this chapter...maybe you won't! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review!

**VIP86: **Aw thank you! Yes, this has appeared on MCBC a long while ago. Like..when I first came to MCBC which was almost a year ago lol. I hope this you still think this story is good even through my sporadic updates! Thanks again!

**afallenblackrose: **You're just going to have to read and find out! Yes, I don't think anyone could complain about Rob being so hott. Really. lol Thanks for the review!

**Talan: **Well, I'm afraid that this may spoil the books and Meg Cabot is like WAY WAY WAY better than me so I think you should go to the store and get them right away. And then after you're done come back and read this fanfic cover to cover so to say ;) Thanks for the review though! It's really sweet. :D 

**And Thanks to all those others who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater, madmaddy, iluvmybeagle, sparklinqt87, skyfire2459, cassie89, RandomMarvelFan**

ON WITH THE SHOW! HERE IS CHAPTER 14!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Unexpected Visitors**

The first visitor came that afternoon.

Rob was sitting in the armchair in our little room reading a magazine, while I was at the desk doing a crossword puzzle. That shock you? I bet it did. It's not like me to start doing something like that—especially when I don't have to—but I had already read all of the magazines (there weren't very many; I think there were six different titles) at least twice, so I had nothing else to do.

It turns out that crossword puzzles get harder by the day—that means the easiest (the one I _should_ have been working on) is on Monday, and the hardest is on Sunday. Well, I was doing Saturday's. And damn it was hard! I'm not even sure _why_ I was trying to stimulate my brain that afternoon; I could have just as easily sat on the bed and stared off into space. But, no, I went for the stimulation.

I had realized that Rob and I had never really sat together and just, _talked_. We were either making out, watching TV, finding missing kids, or running away from psycho people trying to kill me. It was kind of weird just sitting there, 5 feet away from each other, and not saying _anything._ Oh, well, our time will come.

When the knock at our door came, Rob and I just looked at each other. Sure, we've only been here for less than 24 hours, but we've never anticipated any guests. Well, maybe I did, but Rob certainly didn't.

We didn't move. We just sat there, staring at each other, hardly daring to breathe, silently fearing what kind of enemy could be on the other side of that hollow cedar door.

"Wilkins? Open up, it's me, Billy. You've got a visitor here."

Visitor? I thought Rob would have warned Billy about "visitors" that may find out our hiding spot. I hadn't taken Billy to be an educated man, but, come on; he couldn't be _that_ dense, could he?

The blood in my veins turned chill and I stiffened. Rob stood up slowly—and somewhat shakily—gave me a quick kiss and took a hold of my cheek with his hand. He gave me a smile, which I can only assume was one that was supposed to tell me that everything was going to be okay—but I can read those smiles, and this one had "I'm scared, too" written all over it.

Despite his attempt to make me feel less scared he whispered, "Sit behind the bed—out of sight of the door. I don't think it's anything to worry about—but, better to be safe than sorry, right?"

I heard—and felt—his hidden words there. He was as scared as I was. We weren't just scared of those people finding us, but we were scared of not knowing. Not knowing what to expect; not knowing when they would come—if they would ever come; not knowing why they are turning my—and Rob's—world upside down and then throwing it against a brick wall.

I took his advice—well, I really had no choice, since it seemed that if I didn't move, then he wasn't going to open the door, and I could hear Billy's foot tap impatiently on the linoleum floor outside—and crouched on the floor between the bed and the window.

Rob walked over to the door and opened it—just a crack. He asked, "Who is it, Billy?"

I heard Rob sigh and then they started talking in hushed whispers. Damn, I couldn't hear! I think I had a right to know what they were talking about, since they kept saying my name. Well, I couldn't hear much, but that much I got.

Just as I was about to creep closer to the door for a better look, the door burst open. I ducked so no one could see me.

"Jessica! Come out now! Where is she?" Special Agent Johnson? Could that be him? What the heck was he doing here!

"She was looking for her shoe," Rob said, as he came over to where I was, and helped me up.

When I stood up, I noticed that Special Agent Smith and Dr. Krantz was there too.

I felt my eyes go wide at the sight. "Jill? Allan? What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" I said, in a very excited tone.

To my utter surprise, Allan smiled. It was a nice smile, too. I had never seen him smile. I wonder if Jill saw this. If she did, then maybe they could get together. Mrs. Johnson shouldn't be a problem for two FBI agents right?

Cyrus Krantz turned to Billy—who was standing by the door—said, "Mr. Evans, is there somewhere that we—"he gestured to Special Agents Johnson and Smith, a.k.a. Allan and Jill—"could have a word with Miss Mastriani and Mr. Wilkins?"

Billy nodded. "Follow me."

We did as he said, and he led us to the same room Rob and I ate lunch in a couple of hours ago.

Dr. Krantz sat at the head of one of the tables, Allan to his right, Jill to his left. I sat next to Jill, and Rob next to me. I think Rob was afraid that Allan was going to pull a

gun on him again.

"Alright, let's get down to business, shall we?" Krantz said, taking charge.

When we all nodded in consent, he said, "Mr. Wilkins brought Jessica here because he saw what he thought to be the car of the people who kidnapped Sean, Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani, and Douglas. In my opinion, it was bad judgment to bring her out here, instead of an FBI facility."

Rob interrupted him by saying, "Why do we keep having to remind you of what happened _last time_ she went to a FBI facility?"

"You don't have to remind us. We remember very clearly what had happened. But—" Dr. Krantz was cut off once again by Rob, "But, I think that Jess would have preferred to come here, than go to wherever you would take her!"

"He's right you know." I quickly backed Rob up.

"You would rather stay here, where there are no guards to protect you, then go somewhere where you can get 24/7 protection?"

"Yes! I don't like to feel like I'm in prison or whatever."

"Well, I guess I can allow you to stay here. But! The three of us will be on your guard. We will have to get some other agents to find this car before it becomes an immediate danger."

That was such a relief. I really, really, didn't want to go to some safe house. Oh no. I didn't know that Krantz could be so lenient. It was a nice side of him.

With the meeting adjourned, Jill showed us the bags that they had brought. There were two of them and they had clothes for Rob and I. Thank God, because I had been in the same clothes for two days, and I'm sure I smelled pretty nasty.

The next morning I had taken a shower and was wearing clean clothes: a black T-shirt with a star on it and, of course, jeans. I was a fairly happy girl.

But that quickly changed when Rob and I found out that there was NOTHING to do. _Nothing_ at all to do. Billy finally found an old chess set that he had, but Rob and I both had never played. He actually had to get Dr. Krantz to teach us how to play. Well, that got old pretty fast, so Rob took me outside to the garage. No, not to make out.

Well, okay, _maybe_ to make out. But, not at first. At first, he showed me how the inside of a car works. I have to say, it's pretty fascinating. Sure, I still can't name all that he showed me—due to my lack of listening because of Rob's arm muscles—but it was still interesting all that I could remember. Like where you put in the windshield washer fluid.

"Mastriani?" Rob asked, in between kisses. I was sitting on his lap in a chair that was next to this rusty blue pickup. "Yeah?"

"Wait, stop a minute," he said, when I leaned in for another kiss. "What?" I impatiently asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that…I love you. And if anything happens from this point on, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will."

I was so taken aback by this that my breath caught. He had finally confessed his undying love for me! What could I say to _that_? When I finally found my voice I said,

"Rob—I love you too. Forever."

Our simple yet powerful vows were to be tested when a car showed up. _The_ brown sedan.

(_A/N: Okay, I could stop here but how MEAN would that be! Sure, those who read this first on MCBC had to live with that awful cliffhanger, but i haven't reviewed in a long time so i think i'll give you a present! Here is the chapter 15 too!) _

**CHAPTER 15: Not Again**

Rob saw the car first. And let me tell you—he took action. We leapt out of the chair and dashed behind that pickup truck. We just sat there—paralyzed with fear. Where

we were sitting, we didn't have a view of the garage door, so we couldn't know if anyone was coming towards us.

I had _never_ really hoped for Krantz to show up. I could usually handle things on my own—but now, I really needed him. I know these people mean business.

Suddenly, one guy came out from behind me and stood at my shoulder. He was young and tall with blond hair. Not cute by any of my standards. I noticed there was another guy standing next to Rob. This one was short—about my height—and had brown hair.

The blond said to me, "Are you Jess Mastriani?" I honestly had no idea what to say. But, I swallowed my fear and said, as confidently as I could, "No, sir."

I actually thought he believed me. But I thought wrong.

He smiled this sickly grin and kicked me hard in the ribs. What is with them and kicking in the ribs? I really don't know.

I winced and held my side. Next to me, I heard Rob get to his feet. "What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend, here? We just came here to make out! Where's the crime in that!" I wasn't sure, but I think Rob was putting on an act there. Pretending we are just innocent bystanders. But, I don't think it was working. They probably had our pictures. Ugh, I hope it wasn't my school picture—that one is terrible!

"You can't fool us, _Rob_. We know who you are, and you're not getting away this time." With that, the blond guy grabbed me, pinned me against the nearest wall, with one arm behind my back. At the same time, the Shortie grabbed Rob, but just by the arms.

Did they think I was more of a threat to them than Rob? What a bunch of headcases. If so, they were in for a huge surprise.

The blond one had his body pressed up against mine, making it hard to breathe. He whispered roughly in my ear, "You are going to walk out of here without a sound or struggle, or I _will_ kill you. Slowly and to the extent of your suffering. You understand?"

I wonder if he rehearsed that line. It sounded like it, and I didn't think that this guy would actually say things like 'to the extent of your suffering' on his own time. He seemed more like the guy who would say 'you're gonna die a painful death' and laugh or something.

All the while, Rob was screaming his head off. He was saying mostly, "Get your hands off of her!" and things like that, but with very colorful language.

At the moment I was about to grunt something as an answer to the guy's question, when I heard Shortie moan and say some curse words. Then I heard a cracking noise and the guy who was holding me against the wall, was on the ground, and Rob's hand was in mine. He was propelling me towards the entrance. "Jess, run." I just looked at him.

"What about you; aren't you coming?" He looked at me in my eyes and told me, "No, I have to finish them off. Now, go!"

To make things worse, just as Rob gave me a little push to get me going, Shortie and his friend tackled us. Seriously. They ran, and jumped on us.

As they were about to beat the crap out of us, I'm sure, Jill showed up. She reached for her gun but the blond jumped up and pushed Jill to the ground. At that, I got really pissed.

I turned on my back and blindly kicked Shortie as hard as I could. I ended up kicking him in the shoulder. I was going for the face or his groin. But, it did have the desired effect. The blond started running and Shortie followed suit.

I got to my feet and started to run after them, but Rob grabbed me. "What did you do that for? We have to go after them!" Rob just shook his head. "No, Jess. Look, the FBIare going after them. You're staying here." And he was right: Jill, Allan, Dr. Krantz, and some other guys—whom I can only assume were FBI agents-- were running after those two guys.

I just stood there, watching them run into the forest, hoping that they wouldn't ever come back.

Rob wrapped his arm around my waist and we went inside. He took two chairs and faced them towards each other and we each took a seat. Taking hold of my arm he asked, "Are you okay? How's your arm? Your ribs?" I pulled my arm out of his hand and grunted, "I'm fine," and crossed my arms over my chest.

That really wasn't the truth—my ribs were throbbing painfully and I was kind of wheezing, but I had better things to think about. I was seething inside. I could not believe that I let them get away! Or Rob! _He _wouldn't let me go after them! The nerve…

"Mastriani," Rob sighed. "Stop. I know you're angry at me because I didn't let you go after them. But that's the _FBI's_ job! Not yours! Your job is to be a normal kid—and have dreams about missing kids—that's all. The rest is up to the feds, okay?"

What about making out with my hot boyfriend? Can that be in the job description?

"But Rob!" I persisted, "How can we even _trust_ the feds! They weren't there when we were in the garage! How can we count on them to catch those guys? We could do a better job."

"No, Jess. We can't. How do you know that those guys didn't have guns on them? You were just going to go out there and do what? Tackle them to the ground and hold them there until they say 'uncle'?"

Where does he get the chutzpah to say that to me? I felt the need to remind him of what _he_ was doing before in the garage. "Me? How about _you_? You were all ready to go back into that garage and beat the crap out of them! What were _you_ going to do if they had guns?"

I just noticed that there were quite a few people standing near us, eavesdropping. I really didn't want to end this argument there; I was actually having a lot of fun.

Weird? Yeah, probably, but what _isn't_ weird about me? I took his hand and stomped up the stairs that led to the room where we were staying.

I could tell Rob was plenty upset with me. But also that he didn't want to fight anymore. "Listen, Mastriani. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Back at the garage, I wasn't thinking about if they were armed or not, I just had my mind on one thing."

One thing? What thing? What is he talking about?

"What _thing_?" I asked. Rob seemed to tense up at that question.

He took a deep breath and said, "You."

Whoa. Rob Wilkins—the man I love—didn't care if two people had guns or knives or whatever, he just cared about protecting _me_. You'd think I'd be used to this now, what with him doing that on a seemingly daily basis, but I'm not. He's the first guy—other than maybe Doug…and maybe Todd—who actually _wanted_ to protect me. _Me_, Jessica Mastriani; Lightning Girl; the girl who fights guys who are twice as big as her without a second thought. That's a lot to take in.

I must have been staring off into space since Rob was shaking me and saying, "Jess? Jess?"

"Huh? Oh, um. What were you saying?" Oh, great choice of words there, Jess.

Rob just smiled and said, "I love you," and leaned forward and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

So, there is Chapter 14 AND 15! I hope this will hold you guys off for a little while!

Enjoy!

And review please!

3 Catie


	15. the final test

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER!**

**A lot of things have been going on and I am truly sorry.**

**This is the last chapter. :( I'm very sad that this is so. I am in the middle of writing another one and maybe that will be up here soon.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, to all my fabulous reviewers! You have stuck with my story even through my sporadic updates! **

**You have certainly made this story happen. :D**

**And to all those from the mcbc KRC I am sorry I havent been on in like months and i know i said i was coming back but really, this time im pretty sure i mean it. i hope you can forgive me :D miss you guys!**

**with love, Catie **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Later that night, the feds finally came back. I rushed to the door of our room and threw it open, hoping desperately for some good news.

I spotted Dr. Krantz walking up the stairs. "Dr. Krantz! Did you catch them?" I asked hopefully.

Either, he didn't hear me—which I don't think is the case, because I was talking rather loudly—or he was ignoring me, because he just started talking like he didn't hear. "Jessica! Oh my, are you alright?" He took my shoulders and started to look at me up and down. He even started opening my eyelids with his fingers to look if I had a concussion.

"Jeez, doc! I'm fine, okay? Now, did you catch them or what?" I said, kind of rudely, but I wanted to get my question through to him. It seemed to have worked, because he looked taken aback. But, still, he went on like I hadn't said a word! "Any broken bones? What hurts?" He asked. When his arm touched my side while trying to turn me around, I winced, and he seemed to take this as an answer to his question. "Your ribs hurt? We should get that checked out." Behind me, I heard Rob say, sarcastically, "Thank you!" Pfft, men.

At that point, I was getting really fed up with Krantz, so I stormed past him and went in search for Jill.

"Mastriani, where are you going?" Rob asked me, once I realized he was following me. "To get information," I answered shortly.

I found Jill sitting at a desk with her head in her hands. "Jill? What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

She looked up kind of surprised and said, "Oh, Jess. Hi. Oh, um, nothings wrong. Anything you need? Are you alright?"

Okay, this is getting strange. Why do they have to keep asking if I'm alright? It's getting on my nerves. And why are they all acting really odd around me? I mean, they are way more protective than usual.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to know if you caught those jerks," I hesitantly asked.

"Oh. Um…well, I really don't want to lie to you, Jess." Okay this was getting really weird. What happened to cool and composed Jill? Now she's all "umm"s. I just nodded. "We…didn't catch them. We got fairly close, but they just…slipped through our fingers."

I couldn't believe my ears. They were still out there. I'm sure my mouth was halfway to the floor—but I was just so stunned. I couldn't move.

I felt someone's hands on my waist and I flinched and jumped back. It was just Rob. Of course it was just Rob, Jess! Who else would it be? I shuddered because I really didn't want to think about that. At least, not right now.

"It's alright, Mastriani. Come here." He held out his arms and I stepped into them. Holding me close, Rob led me to our room and closed the door.

Once we were there, I gave into him. I looked up into his slate-colored eyes and said, "What are we going to do?"

Rob cupped my face with his hands and looked down at me tenderly. He said, "I don't know yet. But I do know what we are _not_ going to do. We are not going to go find them ourselves. Capishe?" _(A/N: anyone know how to spell "capishe"?) _

A thousand things were running through my mind when he said that. I didn't know which emotion to grab onto, either. I felt angry at him because I really wanted to go after them and just have his nightmare stop—and he knew it. But I also felt helpless. I really _hate_ feeling helpless. I'm tough though—I can get through this. We can get through this.

I took a deep breath—like Mr. Goodhart is always telling me to do—and rounded up every ounce of courage and self-restraint I had left and said, "Alright. No going after them."

A huge smile spread across Rob's face and he leaned down and kissed me. And I, of course, kissed him back.

Somehow, we made it onto the bed. Well, I wasn't complaining or anything, but I don't remember moving across the room to get there…  
As Rob was planting kisses on my neck, a knock came on our door. I immediately sat bolt upright. Rob kissed me again and opened the door—hesitantly, might I add.

I heard him say a quick Thanks, to whoever was at the door, and then he came back over to where I was sitting on the bed—holding two bags of McDonald's.

I didn't realize, until the comforting aroma of those killer fries filled the room, how hungry I was. I smiled as he handed me my burger.

Remember when I mentioned how Rob and I never _talk_? Well, we finally did. Talk, I mean. About everything under the sun. Okay, not quite _everything_. Some things were off limits. We mostly talked about motorcycles and stuff. I told him about the Harley my dad said he'd buy for me if I wore the dresses my mother made. He found that funny, for some reason I cannot fathom. Maybe it was the thought of me in the dresses my mother made...  
He told me how he worked at his uncle's garage since he like 14 and about the Harley he's working on in the barn.

Finally, we ran out of things to talk about, and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Rob was still sleeping. He looks nice sleeping…with his dark hair spread out on the pillow…

I, very quietly so I didn't wake him, took a shower and got dressed. Outside our door was a bag of donuts and orange juice and stuff. It was from Dr. K. I took it inside and put it down on the desk. Rob was still sleeping. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up or not, so I just took out the one of the donuts. I had it halfway to my mouth when someone's hands came around my waist.

I think I actually squealed a little and spun around. My nose was practically touching Rob's chest. "Rob! What are you trying to do! Scare me half to death!" He smiled and as he opened his mouth to say something, I stuffed the donut in there. He laughed and I ducked out of his arms.

When he finished the donut, he went right to the orange juice. He chugged half the thing and I realized I had forgotten how disgusting boys can be when they eat. But, I just laughed it off and started on my own orange juice.

Yet another knock ruined our good time and it was Dr. K. "Ahh, you found the donuts! Are they good?" I nodded yes, because my mouth was full. "That's good. Mr. Wilkins, may I speak with you a moment?" He wants to talk to Rob? Why would he want to talk to Rob? I mean, I have nothing against him doing that, but it's kind of weird, isn't it?

Rob just said, "Sure," and followed him out.

I was cleaning up the mess that Rob and I left on the desk when the phone rang. I must have jumped two feet in the air, it startled me so much. Who knew there was a phone in here? I sure didn't. So, I looked around, like someone else was going to answer it or something, and then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess? It's Billy. Someone called for ya; said it was your brother. Should I transfer the call?" Whoa. Who knew that this gas station had such a high-tech phone service?

"Um, my brother? Yeah, yeah, sure." Was it Doug? Oh, I hope it wasn't Doug! I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it was Doug.

"Jess Mastriani?" Okay, _not_ Doug and _not_ Mike…

"Maybe, who's asking?" I said in my toughest voice, even though I was shaking in my sneakers.

"You're old friend, Jacob. Now, listen here, girlie—" Have I mentioned that I don't like to be called 'girlie'? I think so.

"—In ten minutes, I want you to walk out of the gas station—alone—and walk into the woods. Do not tell _anyone_ that you are doing this. If you don't do this, I will set off the bomb in your parent's house."

Whoa. Way to make a girl feel good, eh?

"Do it. Now!" And then the line went dead.

I was standing there, just staring at the phone, unable to move. What do I do? I don't want to go out there! But I'm not going to let that guy set a bomb in my parent's house either! I should tell someone, shouldn't I? How would he know if I told someone or not? Should I tell Rob? He would freak. No, I'll just go tell Krantz.

Oh crap, I'm crying again! My God, this really has to stop.

I was turning around to go talk to Dr. K and I bumped into Rob. Damn, I didn't want to run into him now! Any other time, I would be ecstatic to be this close to his chest, but not now!

"Jess? What's wrong?"

Oh, nothing, darling, just someone is threatening the life of my parents and I have—lemme look at my watch—7 minutes to dash out into the woods and save them.

"Nothing. Everything's dandy. I swear." Ha! Sure, Jess, you keep telling yourself that. Jeez, why am I all of a sudden so cynical? Okay, just make a mad dash out of the room and go find Dr. K, and then do whatever he says to do! Now, GO!

Sure. Like that was going to be as easy as I thought. Not when your boyfriend is ROB and he won't even let you get OUT OF THE ROOM without an explanation.

"No, Jess! I can see it in your eyes! Everything is _not _alright! Tell me!" Rob demanded. Who does he think he is? Oh right, he's my boyfriend. Duh.

"Dude, get out of my way now, or do I have to hurt you?" Oh right, like that was going to work. This is _Rob_! He's about a foot taller than you and way stronger! And I'm threatening _him_?

I could see the corners of his mouth twitching. He wanted to smile. How could he smile in a time like this! Oh wait, he just thinks I'm acting like a looney case, no _wonder _he's smiling!

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" Now remember people: I had just received a very hostile phone call and my mind has closed off the section marked 'Common Sense.' Which would explain my actions a second later. I punched him.

Well, okay. I _tried _to punch him. But he caught my fist and said, in a rather scary voice, "What is going on, Jess?" Well aren't I a lucky girl? Two threatening voices in one day. Yay for me!

"God, Rob! I don't have time! Just let me go! I have to go find Krantz!" He got this look on his face—I can't really describe it, was it concern? Love? Or was he thinking that I'm crazy?—and said, "Why don't you have time?"

I sighed heavily and he loosened his grip on my wrists. I took this as an opportunity to shove him—not hard, people, I really don't want to hurt _him_, I want to hurt Jacob, or whoever he hired to kill me—and ran out the door. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had four minutes. FOUR MINUTES TILL MY HOUSE GOES KABOOM!

With no time to find Dr. K, I ran outside and sprinted into the woods.

I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods and there was no sign of anyone. No one. What the hell was this? Then I realized that either (a) they are planning on kidnapping me or (b) they are planning to kill me. I'm thinking the latter one. Mostly because, just as I stopped, someone came out from the tree, and guess what they had in their hand? Yeah, you guessed it. A _gun. _

Okay, think Jess think. I need a brain blast, like the ones Jimmy Neutron gets. Whoa, I think I've been watching _way_ too much daytime TV. Okay, there's got to be someway I can get this gun out of his hand—and my face. Just as I was about to kick his hand he said, "Well, hello there, girlie. Scream all you want. As soon as you do, I tell my buddy here through the walkie-talkie to set the bomb off. And you know what that means for your parents, dontcha?"

Okay, yeah. Not screaming now, buckaroo. As long as I get that walkie-talkie out of his hands, he can't tell the dude on the other end to blow up my house, so I'll kick _that _hand instead. I mean, the guy was just asking for it too! He was standing there, with his left hand out (the one with the walkie-talkie) in the open. So, I kicked him right in the wrist.

This caused him to scream in pain and drop the walkie-talkie. I then kicked the walkie-talkie to the right of us, hoping that there weren't some other guys there, waiting for just that sort of thing to happen. But, if there were guys there, wouldn't they come out once they heard their 'teammate' screaming?

I was just about to kick the other hand (the one with the gun) when it went off. The gun, I mean. Then it went off again. I was so shocked—that sound is LOUD, okay? You would do the same thing, especially if your foot was halfway in the air—that I fell backwards. I shut my eyes too, waiting for the immense pain I was sure would come. But…it never came.

I slowly opened one of my eyes and saw that the guy-with-gun was kneeling on the ground and someone was—cuffing him? What the hell is going on here? I closed my eye again and tried to think.

I was being shaken. Would whoever is doing that knock it off? I'm trying to figure out how this all happened! Annoyed, I opened my eyes and there was Rob. His face was pale and he looked really worried. More worried than I've ever seen him, actually.

"Jess! Are you alright? Did it hit you?" What in the world is he talking about?

"Did what hit me?" He looked at me like I was crazy. But also like he didn't want to tell me. He changed his position and now was sitting in Indian Style instead of kneeling. He put me into his lap—carefully; I guess he still wasn't sure if I got hit with whatever he was talking about.

"Jess. He shot his gun. Did it hit you?" Oh, _that's _what he was talking about!

"No, I don't think it did. Wait, shouldn't it have? I mean, he shot it twice, and it was aimed for me…" I trailed off because Rob was shaking his head. "What?" I asked, irritable.

"No. He only shot it once. Wait," he said when I opened my mouth to protest. "Listen. He only shot it once. I shot it the other time." Oh. Wait. _What! _Rob shot a GUN!

"Whoa! You, _what?_ Where'd you get a gun! Did you hit him? And how'd you know I was out here?" My mind was going a mile a minute here, and you know what he did? He _laughed_. Yeah, that's right. He laughed!

"Are you sure you're alright?" He said, still laughing.

"Yeah, my butt hurts a little, but I'm fine. Now, answer me please!" Why won't he answer me?

"Come on," he said, hauling me to my feet. "I'll tell you on the way back home."

"We're going home? Like, home, _home_?" He seemed to find that funny too. What did he get laughing gas or something?

"Yeah, Mastriani. Home, home."

We were sitting in Allan and Jill's car on the way home and I started asking Rob the questions all over again. "Rob. Answer me please. What happened!"

"Jeez, Mastriani. I'll tell ya. After you ran off," he told me earlier that he's going to forget that the me-shoving-him thing never happened, "I saw you go towards the woods through the window. So, I, uh, took Special Agent Johnson's gun and followed you." That made me crack up. Seriously. I cannot believe that Rob would go anywhere _near _Allan again, let alone his gun, after what happened last summer!

"How did you manage _that_? I mean, don't you guys like, keep those things strapped to you or something?" I asked. Hey, I was curious.

"Yeah, but he had another one. It was just lying on the desk. So, I saw and I took it, and well, he followed me. And, well, I saw him and I shot just above his shoulder—it ended up hitting the tree—just as he shot at you. It was actually a good thing you fell."

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny. Thank you." I said, with a smile. Then I kissed him.

We were on our way home giggling and kissing, and a very grossed out Allan in the front seat.

Everything turned out just right.

**THE END. **


End file.
